Binds
by girly tomboy
Summary: Ten years later, and Okita Sougo had still yet to relinquish the tight grasp he had on a certain, vermilion haired rival of his.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language, Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: Timeskip OkiKagu. Here with another multi-chap fic, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bind

Chapter 1

* * *

As the dreary, seemingly eternal rain pounded mercilessly upon the once prominent town of Kabukichou, the wisp of a silhouette could be seen trudging through the muddy, barren streets, as if hoping to drown whatever privies and sorrows it had been unfortunate enough to be burdened with in the unending mantra of the sharp, edged rain.

The fluctuating form of the shadowed figure wandered aimlessly, its hooded configuration of cloth, skin, and grief obscured by the just as equally wavering shadows of the nearby buildings and dwellings, the condescending splatters of the punitive rain ultimately distorting everything in its path.

With tentative, lead-laden steps, the mysterious figure stumbled along, the numerous reflections of the surroundings bouncing off the plethora of rain puddles formed on the sodden ground, creating intermixing parallels of opalescent light as the form inelegantly careened through them, a fixed thought on its mind as it seemingly blocked out all their surroundings, as if an unannounced force was dragging them along, pulling it toward an unknown destination by the throat.

After an nth amount of twists and turns, all with the raucous thunder and incessant rain as accompaniment, the cloaked figure finally made its way to its destination-

The cemetery.

Taking trembling gasps of air as its chest convulsed violently, blood spewed from the shadowed form in a coughing bout not a moment later. Suddenly, the obscured form lurched forward, immediately collapsing on a pair of frail, porcelain white hands and knees. Soon, trembling fingers extending from the concealed figure as it reached toward its hood, promptly yanking it off after making contact with the rough, dirtied cloth.

Long locks of tangled, vermilion hair splayed from its confinements, partly enshrouding a cloudy pair of luminescent, cerulean orbs as the figure turned out to be not an 'it', but a _'she'_. A 'she' who went by the name of Kagura, and was renowned by almost all in the dismal abyss of outer space as one of the best intergalactic fighter who ever lived, of course taking after her father Umibozu, considered a just as prominent alien hunter.

What such an acclaimed person was doing in a dingy cemetery on the edge of a run-down, Earth town was only known to Kagura herself, and she intended to keep it that way. Steeling herself, she straightened up and hobbled onwards, trying so desperately to ignore the searing pain in her side and chest as she trudged onwards.

Glancing around, the vermilion haired Yato noticed the overgrown plants and trees, their askance appearances due to neglect over time, and couldn't help but chuckle lowly, a flitting mirth swirling in her resigned, cerulean orbs as she took in the all too familiar surroundings.

_'You guys wouldn't want to be in a stuffy, organized place anyways,' _Kagura silently joked to herself, reveling in the distant memories of something no longer tangible as her eyes clouded over in reminiscence.

She snapped out of her reverie, however, when her eyes skimmed the various markers, immediately distinguishing two quite familiar ones amidst all the other, moldy ones. Grasping her side firmly, the vermilion haired woman steadfastly tread over there, her labored breath intermingling with the pouring rain to form a cacophony of uneven rhythms, their dissonance the only thing filling the otherwise stifling silence.

When Kagura had reached the two tombstones, she hunkered down onto her knees, her available hand gently caressing the imprint of the dauntingly familiar carvings on the eroding stone, once bright cerulean orbs dimming as a turbulent rush of emotions invaded her. Smiling sardonically, she rasped out a brusque chuckle this time, a hint of resentment, aimed directly at her, lingering with the contrite she felt as she read the markings aloud.

"Valiant samurais who fought gallantly for the sake of ensuring Edo's bright future. Two of humanity's greatest heroes... Huh?" The vermilion haired woman snickered once more, a bitter expression on her scarred, bloodied face.

The short burst of laughter quickly erupted into another bout of bloody coughing as Kagura wheezed violently, her hand clenching at her chest painfully tight. Once it had ceased, the Yato woman directed another glance at the two markers, their engravings etched into the very core of her soul, and then proceeded to heave herself up and stumble towards the tree overhanging the markers, her back promptly hitting the rough, sodden bark as she sat down once more, this time with the markers situated in front of her. It proved to be quite a feat to even tilt her head backwards as she glanced up at the cloudy sky, the occasional flashes and rumbling of thunder blending with the unyielding rain to obscure and blur her vision.

"_Ne, _Gin-chan, Shinpachi, I'm back. It's been ten long years, but I promised I would return someday, and I did. Although, it's your guys' damn fault in the first place, so you're not in any position to complain. Well, aren't you surprised that your innocent little girl has blossomed into such a great, young woman? Ha, Gin-chan. I bet you'd be rolling in your grave if you found out how many suitors I've gotten," Kagura snickered, her cerulean orbs crinkling in mirth as she continued to look at the dark sky.

"I keep remembering the fight ten years ago, y'know? Remember, with that Takasugi bastard you worked with once, and my idiotic bastard of a brother? Hah! The three of us pummeled them into the ground, along with those two-tier fighters of theirs." The vermilion haired woman sighed contentedly, reliving and relishing in the past memories of their battle. Unfortunately, an unbearable loneliness soon sank into her already cold skin as she remembered the results of the final fight.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, you cruel bastards. Even Kamui went, still with that infuriating smile on his face. Leaving me right after, the _nerve_ of you guys," Kagura choked out, the familiar sensation of tears stinging her sullied cheeks, streaking down only to intermix with the indistinguishable, clear liquid pouring from the mourning sky.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi," Kagura drawled once more, her exhausted tone underlying with a hint of maturity and experience well beyond her years. "You won't like hearing this, especially after we've reunited after ten full years, but unfortunately, I'm here to join you two," she rasped out, her gaze directed back to the two markers, her cerulean orbs softening in resignation as she bleakly smiled; a small tilt of her soft, unbearably cold lips.

"Don't get me wrong, living's great and all, even after you guys left. It's just that this time, I'm afraid it's not my choice. For once, I actually met a formidable enemy. Impossible, right? Your Kagura being bested by a smelly, bulky _ossan _is just too damn impossible, wouldn't you agree? But that bastard poisoned me, and then pummeled me into the ground, that dirty bastard. He almost would have ripped off my head had I not escaped in time. He was a fellow Yato, too, so he knew exactly what he was dealing with, and who I was. It sucks to be famous sometimes," Kagura exasperatedly sighed, grimacing as an agonizing column of pain shot up her abdomen and chest. Breathing became infinitely more difficult, and as her vision hazed over, she knew her time was limited.

"All of the doctors I went to after told me they didn't know how to cure it, and by the time they found an antidote, I would have already become a heaping pile of rotting flesh and dried blood. Comforting, right? After I found that out, I hauled ass to get here, y'know." The vermilion haired girl stifled a bitter chuckle, her eyes enshrouded in remorse and annoyance.

Feeling her life quickly ebbing away at this point, Kagura softened her expression, a look of acceptance and tranquility.

"I have no regrets. At least... the Yorozuya... will be... haah... together aga-"

"Oh? Long time no see, China."

Through a bleary, fuzzy stream of penetrating darkness, a distorted voice called out to her, momentarily catching her attention. She was about ignore the peculiar sound, when something suddenly clicked in her mind.

Wait a second. That voice. She _knew _that voice.

Instantly, Kagura snapped her head around, all pretenses of saying farewell completely erased as a scowl immediately etched itself on her pale features as recognized the all too familiar person who had traipsed into the cemetery.

"Okita_. Sougo."_

Although the vermilion haired woman's contempt for the man she was currently facing had placated, gradually fading over the course of those arduous ten years, it was apparently, still a habit that her face would contort into such unsightly expressions when he was anywhere within the vicinity.

_'One that I have yet to let go of, it seems,' _she mulled sullenly, her gaze still fixated on the Sadist, noticing how he donned an _uwagi _and _hakama, _and was casually leaning on the very same tree she was rested under with his usual deadpan expression. _'I must really be out of it if he was able to so much as prance over here without me noticing. Well, it's too be expected, I guess. I am dying, after all.' _

The man in question interrupted the vermilion haired woman's nonchalant musings when he suddenly cleared his throat, making her look up at him, for once finally taking in his matured features. With the exception of Sougo's frame being infinitely leaner and taller than it was ten years ago, everything else had stayed quite the same, even down to his startling crimson orbs and the flaxen fringes framing his sharper face. With an indignant huff, Kagura regarded him with a look of sheer annoyance, wondering why the heavens had to punish her right in the middle of her sentimental moment.

It was short-lived, however, when she erupted into a particularly violent bout of coughing, blood and spit spewing as she lackadaisically brought her hand to her mouth in a desperate attempt to control it, her stiff shoulders convulsing and racking in obvious pain.

That is, until Kagura felt an indescribably warm sensation spreading from her back.

Opening her cloudy eyes from when she involuntarily shut them in her agonizing pain, locks of silky, flaxen hair immediately registered in her peripheral. A hauntingly familiar pair of blurred, crimson orbs, way too close for comfort, dominated her vision as she felt him gently rubbing the area between her shoulder blades back and forth.

"S-Sadist..."

"Oi, Kagura. You're coughing up blood; no way in hell is that healthy. Calm down!" Sougo's previously stoic mask had all but slipped away, revealing shock, and dare she say, _concern _pooling within the depths of his eyes, his mouth agape and contorted as he hastily spewed out questions, expecting her to answer.

_'How strange. I would have thought he would have forgotten me by now; it's been ten years, after all. And he called me by my name, too. Hah, I've been gone way too long if even someone like him has changed this much,' _Kagura inwardly mused.

She grimaced, however, when she felt an intense, stinging pain spread throughout her chest and poorly wrapped wounds, hidden under her cloak.

Releasing a silent scream, the suffering woman clenched the fabric covering her chest in vain, her knuckles turning white from the sheer agony of what she was forced to deal with. Her body was instantly racked with tremors as her labored breathing came out in erratic gasps, her vision blurred, and she felt the cold claw of death enclosing around her, the mental strain of forcing herself awake too much to bear as she felt her eyelids fluttering.

"Oi, Kagura, answer me! Kagura! _Kagura!" _Sougo's voice was a desperate plea at this point as he resorted to gentle shaking her.

When the man first laid eyes on the Yato woman after being separated for ten full years, he had immediately recognized her unique features, even with all the dirt and grime obscuring her porcelain white skin and the tattered hood of the cloak covering her vermilion hair.

Although the young man had tried to quell the intense pounding of his heart and the fluttering warmth he felt pool in his stomach when he saw her, he couldn't deny that Kagura looked tragically breathtaking as she glanced longingly at the sky, no doubt mourning over the loss of her surrogate family a decade ago. Even though his own late sister had been buried back in their hometown, Sougo still knew the raw pain and loneliness of seeing a loved one's name etched onto those hideously unmoving stones.

On a whim, the flaxen haired young man had surreptitiously approached the vermilion haired woman, a smirk adorning his face as he intended to scare her. They _were _still rivals, after all. At least, according to him. It was only natural he tried to take advantage of every chance that presented itself.

What Sougo hadn't expected, nor would he have ever in a million years, despite ten separating them, was that Kagura only came back to Earth to _die. _He had heard almost everything that had been uttered from the woman's mouth, and his fists had unconsciously clenched as he restrained himself from barging into her one-sided conversation, all vestiges of light-hearted teasing completely eradicated.

Having forced his overwhelming emotions down, Sougo had approached Kagura nonetheless, the very thought of her dying right then and there threatening to usurp his stoic facade, interrupting the speech he had never wanted to hear. Although it had been a whole decade, he still couldn't help but recall the time the Yato had abruptly left without so much as a warning.

In a desperate attempt to control his swelling emotions, he had struck up some casual conversation with the suffering woman, hoping to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling, but when she had suddenly collapsed on herself, looking like she was on the brink of death, the flaxen haired man had immediately rushed to her side.

"Hah, Sadist. That expression is creepy on you. Don't ever use it again," Kagura suddenly mumbled lazily, instantaneously snapping Sougo out of his reverie. His gaze was fixated on her paling face as her head started to loll against his arm and her body started to go limp, indicating what Sougo had absolutely feared the most.

Desperately, strange behavior be damned, he gathered her onto his back and heaved the both of them up, mentally berating himself when Kagura suddenly hissed, her still healing wounds making contact with his firm back.

"W-Where are we going? P-Put me... down..." Kagura weakly objected, her feeble voice drowned out by the consistent drone of the thunder and rain. Still, Sougo didn't relent, already out of the cemetery and hastily splashing through the muddied ground as he made his way to the Edo Hospital, praying with all his might that she was going to make it.

"Y-You... heard, right? Then you'd know that-"

"I'm starting to think you've become weaker, China. Since when did a few punches and some poison affect you so much? The China I knew ten years ago would have laughed at such extremities and went back to sucking on that putrid _sukonbu _of hers. I'm disappointed. Maybe I'll even rebuke your title of being rival to such a kind, generous person like myself, China. Can I even call you China anymore, since you're so damn weak now?"

Although Sougo's voice held that familiarly sarcastic, condescending tone of his as he suddenly interrupted her, even he himself couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely anxious, the thundering of his heart following the beat of the rain hammering on the deserted streets of Kabukichou.

For a tense moment, all was still as Kagura had yet to reply, her struggling attempts for breath the only thing heard. The flaxen haired man, dreading the worst, had promptly quickened his pace. His eyes had softened and he released a long sigh of relief he didn't know he had, however, when Kagura slightly stirred again, even if only to rearrange herself in a more comfortable position.

"Oi, we're almost there," Sougo quietly murmured after crossing a junction, crimson orbs darting over his shoulder, where he fixated his gaze on the vermilion haired woman's pale face. Rivulets of sweat were already dripping down, blending in with the boisterous rain, which had still adamantly refused to let up.

"A-Ah, okay," Kagura brokenly murmured, her once startling cerulean eyes having dimmed into a hazy ocean blue.

Sougo focused back onto the street in front of him, his ragged puffs for air matching with his counterpart's own labored breaths. Just when he felt his own legs about to give away, a disturbingly bright white light spilled from his peripheral, the familiar "Edo Hospital" sign immediately appearing when he turned his head to the light's direction. Without another word, the flaxen haired man barged in, his thundering footfalls reverberating throughout the entire lobby, startling many in his wake.

The nurses, having instantaneously recognized how dire the situation was, had already gathered around the soaking duo, a gurney being prepared for the younger woman.

Silently, Sougo watched them as they wheeled the still suffering Kagura away, ignoring the curious glances of the nearby bystanders. Unconsciously, the young man's hand encroached forward, wanting to take the vermilion haired woman back, away from the strangers, and into his care again, but he caught himself in time. Immediately, he pulled the offending limb back, and turned around to look at his surroundings.

Reluctantly, the flaxen haired man trudged to an empty seat, mentally chastising himself for his strange train of thought.

_'I seem to be having those lately when thinking about China. Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?'_

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Sougo buried his head into the large palms of his hand while trying to regain his breath. As his bangs obscured his tormented, remorse-laden crimson orbs, he tightened his grasp, fingers visibly trembling. A recurring thought kept repeating itself in his head, echoing and resonating, akin to a mantra.

_'I refuse to let her die. Please, please!'_

* * *

**A/N: I was kind of worried Sougo might have acted kind of OOC, so let me know what you guys think! I'm always craving constructive criticism, by the way!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language, Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 2

* * *

The peculiar scent of disinfectant lazily wafted through, permeating the air and tickling Kagura's sensitive nose, slowly stirring her awake from what she had previously believed to be an endless slumber. As she blinked the grogginess away, her clouded cerulean orbs slowly adjusted to the blinding white of what she could only believe was a hospital room.

Wearily, the vermilion haired woman heaved herself up, spreading her slender fingers against the crisp, clean sheets of the bed, reveling in the silky softness of the mattress underneath her. Glancing up, she took in the equally untainted, white furniture and walls of the room, her eyes darting from one end to the other, still unaccustomed to waking up to such bright surroundings.

"I'm not dead yet... huh?"Kagura mused aloud, curiosity and bafflement underlying her hesitant tone. Surely, the heavens must have been screwing around with her, for she couldn't for the life of her remember anything prior to the moment she awoke. Tentatively, Kagura brought her slightly trembling fingers to her face, immediately feeling the multiple bandages wrapped around her head and covering the scars on her cheeks.

"H-Huh... That's strange. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to die..." Once more, the Yato woman pressed her wounded sides gingerly, pupils widening and her brows furrowing as she felt the gauzy sensation of the multiple sets of bandages wrapped around her torso and abdomen. Realizing that the searing agony she had felt the night earlier had completely diminished, she blinked twice, a dumbfounded look adorning her pale complexion.

A light zephyr billowing in from the open window to Kagura's right snapped her out of her reverie, the gentle wind tussling her vermilion locks every which way. Sighing contentedly, she relished in the lingering breeze, the much needed cool burst of air calming her frazzled nerves.

"I guess this isn't too bad. I'm so damn hungry though..." As if on cue, her stomach gave a loud rumble, the starving Yato groaning in protest as she unceremoniously flopped onto the tidied sheets spread-eagle.

"Nurse! Nuuurse! Laady! Anyone?! Please, I'm begging you! Even _sukonbu _or plain rice is fine! Pleaaase, this innocent, young maiden is starving!"

"Ha, ever the brute, aren't you, China? Innocent and young maiden my damn ass. A lady who has even the slightest common sense and etiquette would never be found practically sprawled on the hospital bed like they're in their own damn house. And they _definitely _would never beg for scraps like some pathetic stray," a razor-sharp voice cut in, interrupting whatever serenity she had prior.

Blanching, Kagura whipped her head around, her own cerulean orbs instantly coming across a pair of narrowed, crimson ones, disapproval and blasé disgust evident on his features.

"Damn Sadist," she growled, contempt overriding her laziness as she recognized who the voice belonged to, causing the man to smirk condescendingly.

"That's Sougo-sama to you, lowly peasant."

In record time, the vermilion haired woman had chucked the pillow supporting her head directly at his _bishounen _face, her pink tongue sticking out as she glared venomously at the flaxen haired man. _'I guess old habits really do die hard,' _Kagura inwardly mulled, glaring as she saw him nonchalantly sidestep the pillow turned projectile directed at him.

Shockingly, not a moment later, all semblances of lighthearted teasing and bickering were wiped completely off of Sougo's face as he hastily neared Kagura's bed. An unfathomable expression was plastered on his features when he approached, and the vermilion haired woman completely stilled when the flaxen haired man leaned forward, seizing both of her wrists in his calloused hands.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Sougo's normally placid facade had all but shredded, and a pair of concerned, slightly anxious crimson eyes met Kagura's flabbergasted, apprehensive ones_. 'Is he... worried? Him, of all people?' _The flaxen haired man's bruising grasp had still yet to let up, his luminescent orbs ignited in a flurry of haste and rapt attention.

"A-Ah, I'm fine. My mind's still kind of hazy, and everything was a blur, but I'm not in pain, or anything," the Yato woman answered hesitantly, still skeptically eyeballing the man in front of her, for it wasn't everyday the rival who had constantly tried to kill her ten years ago suddenly had a change of heart and was acting like a surprisingly doting friend.

"Good," Sougo tersely replied, relinquishing his grip and straightening up. Kagura, however, didn't miss his discreetly relieved sigh as he turned his head to look away, the elongated exhale aging his already weary features by at least twenty years.

"Oi, Sadist. How did I get here? Were you the one who helped me...?" Curiously, she glanced at the flaxen haired man, confirming her suspicions when he nodded his head, staring at her with another one of his unreadable expressions he had been so fond of as of late.

Wracking her brain, Kagura desperately tried to conjure up the hazy memories of the events prior to her admittance to the hospital. Through blurred fragments and broken snippets of fractured images, she remembered visiting Gin and Shinpachi, an intense, agonizing pain, and flaxen wisps of what she could only assume belonged to the Sadist, seeing as he had even bothered visiting her. Gradually, the puzzle pieces of her mind slowly rearranged themselves, until finally painting a somewhat fuzzy picture of what had happened last night. As Kagura pushed past the searing agony, the loneliness, and the creeping darkness, she had felt _his_ sturdy, warm back pressing against her frail, trembling frame.

For a split second, she compared him to her anchor; literally the only thing that was binding her to this world, to this planet, and no doubt to this life.

_'My rival being the only person who helped me, huh? Hah, how laughable.'_

Glancing at Sougo once more, the vermilion haired Yato noticed that the flaxen haired man had miraculously scooted a couple of feet back from when she last saw him, and was currently occupied with having a staring contest with the nearby wall, not even attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Sougo, look at me." Kagura inwardly snickered when she saw the man in regard immediately whip his head around to look at her, trying so damn hard to hide the poorly concealed shock etched all over his features at her calling him by his name.

"What, you can call me by my name and I can't call you by yours? It's been ten full years, y'know. I've grown into a beautiful, respectable woman of society, even Papi says so," the young woman bragged, tilting her nose and chin up condescendingly while crossing her arms. Just when she saw him blanch, a retort on the tip of his tongue, she softened her expression and regarded him once more.

He could only stare, completely dumbfounded, as she gently slid the sheets off her porcelain white legs and delicately stepped down from the hospital bed, her vermilion locks obscuring her wide, unfathomable cerulean orbs. Before he could register what had happened, Kagura had already lowered herself onto her knees, lowering her back and extending her bent arms in front of her as she did the absolute unthinkable-

And bowed.

"What are you-?"

"You saved my life. _Thank you."_

Kagura's resonating voice was soft and diffident to the point where Sougo had to strain his ears to listen, but even he heard the immense depth of the gratitude laced within the measly syllables.

Involuntarily, the flaxen haired man felt a painful leap in his chest as it constricted tightly, butterflies fluttering incessantly in the pits of his stomach. Realizing that his mouth was agape, he promptly shut it, only to open it again as he momentarily stumbled on his words, so unaccustomed to seeing such a tender, humble side to the usually brazen, upstart, _arrogant _beast he had long considered a rival.

"O-Oi, China. Get up and stop acting so strange. It's not befitting of you," Sougo murmured, sharp crimson eyes having dimmed down to a gentle, lusty red as he intently observed her with softened, hesitant expression.

_ 'This isn't like the usual China at all. Has she really changed so much these past ten years?' _He didn't dare voice out his concerns, however, and was awkwardly shuffling toward her knelt form, irritation lacing the befuddlement he felt growing when Kagura still had yet to acknowledge his request.

"Are you deaf? I told you to get up and stop with the uncharacteristic behavior, China. Rivals shouldn't be showing vulnerability in front of each other, and they definitely shouldn't be bowing and thanking them like some damn pushover," the flaxen haired man indignantly huffed, the furrow of his brows and his narrowed scrutiny accentuating his already sharp features as he awaited the woman's reply.

"Saving their life isn't normal rival behavior either, Sadist," Kagura suddenly butted in, no longer kneeling down, and was currently seated on the edge of the hospital bed, mindful of her healing wounds. Although the Yato woman had donned an apathetic mask, Sougo still spotted hints of confusion, doubt, and a foreign feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on swirling within the deep recesses of her cerulean pools. Her pair of inquisitive, expressive orbs practically screamed _'Why?'_

"Like I told you before. _I'll _be the one to end you, China. Not from some foul-smelling Yato, nor some weak poison, and most definitely not from _yourself. _ Is that clear?"Sougo airily snapped, his index finger pointing to himself as he glared at her heatedly.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as he watched Kagura's orbs widen impeccably in shock, her mouth opening just the slightest as she seemed at a loss for words. After a tense silence, in which the flaxen haired man immediately regretted ever uttering such lame words, the vermilion haired Yato finally reacted, and Sougo resisted the urge to strangle her when she did.

She _laughed. _Without a damn care in the world.

_'That bitch! She's mocking me, isn't she?! Tch. Here I am, sharing my generosity and hospitality and she has the gall to laugh?!'_

"Stop cackling, you ugly China beast. To think I had believed you matured even a little. Hah, respectable woman my damn ass!" Sougo ranted, all the while trying to hide the tint on his cheeks as he felt the blood rush to his face, his horribly cliché words replaying in his head.

Much to the flaxen haired man's chagrin, that only seemed to spur his rival on more, to the point where she was slapping the bedside table in her poor attempt to stifle her chortles and snickers when he glared daggers at her. Sougo felt his patience waning as he observed the chuckling woman, a scowl planted firmly on his lips as his calloused hand inched ever so closely to his sheathed _katana, _fully intent on drawing it if she didn't stop soon_._

After what felt like an eternity, and an annoying one at that, Kagura finally calmed down, her shoulders heaving slightly as she panted for air. Just when Sougo was about to snidely remark to her sudden reaction, the vermilion haired woman leaned forward, palms pressed behind her as she faced him with what he thought were those hideously tender eyes, a rosy tint dusting her cheeks due to her laughing fit moments ago.

"Thanks for that, Sadist. I'll keep that in mind," she uttered softly, a teasing, yet genuinely content gleam in her incandescently glowing eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," the young man stuttered awkwardly, glancing at her with skeptical, confused crimson orbs.

Once more, much to Sougo's befuddlement, Kagura _thanked _him, a seemingly recurring habit of hers as of late. A habit which only proved to baffle the flaxen haired man, doing nothing to stop the increasing flutters and drops he felt in his belly whenever she was near. _'Gyah! Grown men shouldn't be thinking like this! Unbelievable, I am shaming my Sadist nature!'_

"Oh! By the way, Sadist. I don't feel the effects of the poison anymore. Did they find an antidote?" Kagura suddenly inquired, wide cerulean orbs twinkling with curiosity. Sougo, who had completely forgotten about her life-threatening condition, lit up in recognition as he reminisced what happened the night prior.

"When I carried your heavy ass here," he started, paying no heed to the table that flew his direction. "The nurses just wheeled you away, so I didn't see what happened after. A couple of hours later, a doctor approached me and just told me that your condition was stabilizing, so you have to ask them what they did, China," the flaxen haired man finished, once again donning his trademark deadpan expression, not missing the slightl disappointment swirling in Kagura's eyes.

"Guh, what a damn pain in the ass," Kagura groaned, flopping back onto the comfy mattress, lazily waving her arm up in the air.

"You can leave now, Sadist. I don't want your testosterone-filled presence in this room anymore. Could you call a nurse in, too? I'm starving," she lackadaisically drawled out, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Tch, spoiled brat. _I'm _the one who orders people around here," Sougo sharply spat out, his eyes narrowed in a glare. Seeing as the vermilion haired Yato was too preoccupied with envisioning the moment her much-desired food arrived at this point, the grumpy flaxen haired man turned on his heel, already preparing to walk out the porcelain white room.

"Sougo, wait," Kagura's uncharacteristically solemn voice spoke up, halting him in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed the aforementioned woman. Gone was the previous, lighthearted atmosphere she had around her, replaced with a mature aura Sougo had the unfortunate chance of recognizing all too well.

Resignation. Loss. _Burden. _

This woman was exactly like him; weighted down by the haunting nightmares of her own inner demons overcoming her. Instinctively, he knew. Just like how he had strayed from his own path, she had already lost her way; the light that served as her guide having long since diminished. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, he had to wonder-

How big was the part ripped away from her those ten years ago?

"What do you want now, China? Unlike you, I actually have somewhere to be," Sougo retorted, keeping his silent musings to himself. Ignoring Kagura's discreet recoil at his blunt tone, he continued to blankly stare at her, awaiting an answer.

"A-Ah, sorry. Never mind, it was nothing. I'm assuming this is the last time you're visiting me, right? Bye, Sadist," the Yato woman ended reluctantly, having obviously changed her mind and refraining from saying what the flaxen haired man assumed was decided on a whim. Giving a slight nod in acknowledgment, Sougo lazily brought his left hand up and waved, all while turning around again and sliding the doors open.

"See ya, China," he replied hollowly. In an instant, the young man was out the entryway, a slight _'thud' _resounding when he snicked the doors shut. Although Sougo's footsteps were light, having been trained in the Shinsengumi, this time they reverberated raucously against the seemingly deserted hallway. Turning a corner, he passed by a nurse, informing her of Kagura's sudden hunger spike before walking onwards.

Not once did he look back.

* * *

The light wind that billowed over Kagura's pale features carried with it the tense atmosphere of foreboding, anxiety, and a solemn loss as she hesitantly stepped foot out of the hospital, a pouch of medicine in hand. Replaying the unfortunate loss against her fellow kinsman repeatedly in her head, the vermilion haired woman proceeded to trek onwards, reluctant acceptance clear on her smooth complexion as she planned to leave.

It had been roughly a week since she had been confined to the untainted, white hospital room. As expected, her quick Yato regeneration had greatly sped up the healing process, mending the broken bones and deep gashes on her form in only a couple of days.

After the designated time frame had passed, where her physical injuries had been reduced to nothing more than mere scars, Kagura had been released from the hospital, given only the medicine bag, meant to be taken for a period of time until the poison completely washed out of her system.

"Thank the heavens the poison didn't have an affinity toward Earthlings," the vermilion haired woman sighed in relief, ever so grateful that the doctors on the water abundant planet had already been exposed to a similar substance, and hence the antidote needed only a few general adjustments to be readily given to the Yato.

_'Of all the places I looked, the answer was right here on Earth.' _Kagura inwardly chuckled, the carefree act itself lifting the aged weariness and consternation off her incredibly worn features.

Taking a peek at the horizon, she reveled in the ethereal sight of the gently setting sun, seemingly endless waves of vivid, red and orange hues melded together around a golden sphere radiating warmth and the last vestiges of light. An opalescent combination of cumulus and cirrus clouds lined in front, dotting the expanse of the sky in undulating, morphing forms, all an accompaniment to the beaming rays of the sun as they spread and spiraled in wicked arcs, acting like an ephemeral barrier as the ball of light made its way over the horizon line.

"Outer space can really never compare to Earth, after all," Kagura airily breathed out, absolutely besotted by the fascinating sight. Just the mere act of watching the sun set bombarded her with memories; distant, blurred images and figures of the past, all coming into clarity as she remembered the shared moments with her surrogate family and friends long ago, before strife and war ripped that fragile connection apart.

As a gale came hurling her way, the vermilion haired woman shivered, partially due to the strong wind and partially due to the sudden, overwhelming swell in her chest, a strong desire of wanting something no longer there momentarily swallowing her whole, trying desperately to be satiated.

Snapping out of her reminiscing, Kagura gently shook her thoughts away, reminding herself that a full ten yeas had passed, and what was no longer tangible was indeed impossible to reach now. Glancing around, she took in her oddly familiar surroundings, recalling to memory the occasional visits she'd had to the particular area.

"I remember Snack Otose opening around this time. Maybe the hag still lives there. I'll go visit," the Yato woman nodded resolutely to herself, fervently wishing in the back of her mind that nothing had changed too much, for she had absolutely no idea what she would do lest her expectations weren't met.

Ten years ago, when they had all lost both Gintoki and Shinpachi, Otose, although she had grieved, had moved on, knowing full well that the two of them would disapprove of such mourning, calmly encouraging the others to do the same. If the Snack Otose were to still be in bustling business, Otose would have undoubtedly welcomed her back, and maybe even Tama and Catherine were too. Trying to quell the sudden burst of hope swelling in her chest, Kagura proceeded to her destination.

Only to be stopped by a tight grip on her wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, China beast?"

Hell no. _Hell_ no.

It seemed fate just absolutely loved to screw with her whenever a particular, flaxen haired Sadist was involved.

With begrudging, edgy steps, Kagura reluctantly turned to face the aforementioned Sadist, immediately blanching when their eyes contacted, the former with an overwhelming irritation and the latter with a nonchalant blankness.

"Bastard Sadist," she cautiously uttered, her cerulean orbs narrowing.

"Yo, China. Seeing as you have the energy to mentally curse me out, the hospital's done a fine job of healing you," the flaxen haired man casually commented, discreetly eyeing the small pouch Kagura held.

"Oi, I thought you said you weren't visiting me!" The woman yelled indignantly, earning a cringe from her so called rival as he visibly recoiled due to her brash, boisterous tone.

"Would you calm down, China beast? I don't want my eardrums to explode. And I'm not here to visit you; I'm here to pick you up." Abruptly, he started to pull her towards him, turning around and walking in the process.

"S-Sadist. What are you do-"

"Didn't you hear? Where the hell did you think you were going?" He suddenly spoke up, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Snapping out of her trance, the shocked Yato woman glared at the man who had yet to release her wrist, already thrashing and squirming about as she tried to break free. Unfortunately, Sougo's physique hadn't been the only thing to have dramatically increased the past ten years, and with a begrudging revelation Kagura realized he had gotten stronger, seeing as she was having quite the difficulty in relinquishing his grasp.

_'Tch. He's only able to even touch me because my poor, abused self is still healing,' _the Yato mentally quipped, already convincing herself that had she been in top-notch condition, she would have already socked him in his _bishounen _face and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

Except she didn't, and the bastard still had that infuriatingly casual expression as he tugged her along, paying absolutely no mind to her struggling form.

"Where the hell did I think I was going?! I'm going _home, _damn stalking Sadist! Now let me go!"

"You're going back to the home you deliberately ran away from?" He tersely cut in, effectively halting her futile struggle. All too quickly, she narrowed her eyes in warning, silently threatening him to drop the subject. Still, Sougo didn't relent, ignoring the pang of guilt thrumming in his chest.

"Can you even call that place your home anymore? You only visited to _die_ here, after all. Not once did you ever come to Earth the entire duration of those past ten years, am I right? I'm disappointed in you, China," he mockingly stated, shrugging his shoulders in feigned disapproval, although his startling crimson orbs never once dimmed in intensity. "There's no fooling me, China. I can see it in your eyes, your behavior, the way you speak; you said you were going home, so then why do you look so _lost?_"

Sougo once again pushed the stab of regret and guilt to the deepest ends of his heart, instead observing the solemn Kagura behind him, watching as she hung her head down, her eyes downcast and avoiding his own interrogating ones.

"Are you afraid? Depressed? Confused? Is that why you ran away? Was isolation too much of a burden, knowing _they _were so close to you, but you were never able to reach them? That's quite cruel of you, China, to say you're returning home when you've been anywhere but these past ten years ago, undoubtedly trying to rid yourself of those annoy-"

"Are you done?"

Kagura's voice, although hushed and strained, held a sense of bold clarity in them, making Sougo immediately halt in his subtle accusations. Once seeing the pained look in her startling cerulean orbs, the flaxen haired man dropped the touchy topic in an instant, nodding numbly in her direction. Just one look from her, and he realized- why she hadn't bothered replying, why she couldn't even so much as look up at him, nor were any attempts to maintain her dignity and pride as an individual thrown his way. Kagura did none of that.

Because she knew he was right.

Stunned, Sougo stood there, tight grip still on her wrist, the overwhelming guilt and regret increasing by the second as he just watched her, wallowing in her own remorse and shame. After a tense moment, in which the young man couldn't bear it anymore, he turned on his heel again, his grasp on Kagura's wrist tightening as he started to walk again.

Snapped out of her reverie, the vermilion haired Yato unquestioningly stumbled along, and in no time, was keeping up with her rival's brisk pace. Her self-condemnation was still evident on her pale features, however, and Sougo vigilantly noted with slight disapproval in his eyes how utterly _exhausted _she seemed.

"I deserved that," he heard Kagura mutter, and restrained with all his might the urge to just yank her in and apologize, _"no, you didn't," _just on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he refrained from doing so, and opted to increase his speed, breaking out into a slight jog as the sight of their destination neared.

After what seemed like ages to Sougo, the duo finally arrived, the flaxen haired man loosening his grip in the process. The sight comforting engraving of _'Okita Residence' _carved on the wooden plaque aligned on the gate surrounding his traditional home eased his somewhat apprehensive nerves, the calming view of his humble abode immediately relaxing him.

Glancing behind him, where Kagura was standing, the flaxen haired man took in his rival's widened, curious eyes as she stared at his home, questions already replacing the previous remorse she had felt moments prior.

"Oi, Sadist. Why am I here?" The vermilion haired woman inquired, still scrutinizing his home, her still frame not budging even after he had walked through the entryway and had opened the gate, waiting patiently near the entrance.

"Isn't it obvious, you dense China beast? You'll be staying _here _for the time being, so you better get damn well used to it," Sougo exasperatedly sighed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're cohabiting?! Wouldn't there be rumors?! And what makes you think I want to live with such a gross, sloppy man?!" Once again, the flaxen haired man in regard cringed at Kagura's deafening shout.

"Since when did you ever care about formalities, China? Let's just not get found out, that's all. And if people ever ask, I'll just show them how manly and unfeminine you are; that will definitely convince them," Sougo bluntly stated, nonchalance oozing from practically every pore.

"Hah?! I am _not _going to live with you-"

"This is your punishment for running away from Earth. Deal with it." In an instant, he became completely serious, his sharp crimson orbs underlying with an adamant intensity that clearly stated that his decision was final, and nothing the Yato woman could say or do would ever change the outcome. Kagura, so unaccustomed to such solemn firmness, only stared in shock at Sougo, who had come up to her and was gently tugging her through the doorway.

"My punish... ment? Since when did me running away have anything to do with you?" Kagura inquired, still quite confused as she let him lead her through the open sliding doors, completely freezing up when Sougo suddenly leaned in, regarding her with such soft, tender crimson orbs dominating her vision as she distinctly heard the doors snicked shut.

"You oblivious idiot. It's because you left _me _in the process."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, even though it was mainly dialogue. I kinda felt that Kagura acted very OOC, especially when talking with Sougo after being released, so if you want, please add your input on that. **

** As always, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and the more I get them, the more I can improve as a writer, so by all means, please do so! I hope you lovely readers will stay with me until the end! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language, Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 3

* * *

"Oi, China beast. Wake up. And stop drooling on the _futon. _Who the hell do you think has to wash your damn sheets? Actually, now that I think about it, it's better to just burn this piece of trash after. Oi, are you even listening to me, you deranged monster? Wake up!"

"Nggh... Five more minutes Papi... I promise I won't try to steal your wig... for the entire day...  
so let me sleep..." A slurred mumble came from Kagura, who had been laying spread-eagle, a suspiciously dripping pillow placed haphazardly over her face as she attempted to block out the persisting noise near her.

Still, the raucous disruption to her much deserved beauty sleep insisted. Not long after, she felt a disturbingly heavy pressure on her abdomen and a tight grasp on her disheveled vermilion locks, lackadaisically flailing her arms and legs about to rid herself of the mysterious sensations. Several complaints combined with a death threat were precariously spewing from her still drooling mouth.

After countless attempts to have the vermilion haired beauty wake up, and after all of them ended in vain, the mysterious pressure she felt on her hair and abdomen ceased, and the woman sighed in relief as she sloppily turned on her side, a light smile donning her smooth features at having the chance to sleep in.

That is, until she felt the blankets yanked off of her, only to be enveloped in icy, freezing water.

"I told you to wake up, China. It's your own damn fault for not listening," an unbelievably condescending voice broke in, immediately snapping Kagura out of her reverie and making her blanch in disgust, a seething rage radiating off every pore of her body.

"Fucking. Sadist."

"Wakey-wakey, princess. Did you have a good night's sleep?" She didn't even have to look at Sougo to know he was smirking at her, nor did she have to hear him to know he was on the brink of bursting into laughter, sarcasm and amusement practically dripping from him.

"G-Gyaah! Y-You bastard! I'll fucking kill you! Kuuh... Damn it, this is f-fucking cold, shitty bastard!"

The flaxen haired man couldn't hold it in anymore as he watched his temporary living companion freeze her ass off, all the while trying to look intimidating by yelling meaningless obscenities at him. Clutching his stomach tightly, he tried to stifle a snicker, but to no avail. Seeing Kagura's disheveled, completely soaked and shivering form made him absolutely lose it, and he suddenly erupted in a bellowing laughter, his exuberant, crimson eyes crinkling in delight at watching his rival suffer.

"If you're done trying to murder me with your pointless words, China, I'll be in the dining room. Breakfast's ready. Hell, it's been ready half an hour ago, when your lazy ass was still sleeping away. I forgot to mention it to you, but the bathroom is at the end of the hall, to the left. Unless you prefer the outdoors, then that's fine too. I don't mind, just be sure to hide it when you're done," Sougo blankly stated, feeling a recurring sense of déjà vu as he narrowly dodged the pillow she chucked at him.

_'Tch. I'm living with a woman who can be dirtier and sloppier than I am. Just great,' _the flaxen haired man silently mulled to himself, quickly turning on his heel and abruptly sliding the doors open, glancing over his shoulder as he did so.

"Oi, China. I told you to hurry the hell up. Unlike your unemployed, lazy ass, I actually have somewhere to be."

"Fuck off, damn Sadist. Don't tell me what to do. Can't you be more delicate with a young, innocent maiden who needs her privacy?" Kagura gruffly heaved out, her wet bangs obscuring her vision as she attempted to glare at him.

"Then do whatever you want, as long as your clumsy hands don't destroy this house. Knowing you, you'd definitely find a way," Sougo shrugged, turning around again as he walked out the doors, sparing one last glance at the fuming Yato, surprised she hadn't tried to bash his nose against the wall yet.

"Oh, and one more thing," the flaxen haired man added as an afterthought. "You should consider wearing undergarments, China. Your clothes are practically transparent now."

Poor Sougo barely saw the hit coming as Kagura practically smashed his face in with the heel of her foot, an angry battle cry escaping her lips as a rosy pink dusted her cheeks.

"Gyaaah! You bitch!"

_'Damn. Spoke too soon.'_

* * *

One broken wall, a bruising flaxen haired man, and a furious vermilion haired Yato later, the two rivals were seen in the living room, silently eating their cold breakfast as they avoided each others' gaze. The low wooden table which sported the food, seemed to be the only noticeable piece of furniture around, and Kagura dully noted how everything was extremely minimalistic.

"Your house is boring, Sadist," the Yato woman bluntly stated, earning a raised brow from the man seated in front of her.

"As long as I have a place to sleep, and food to eat, I'm content. Unlike this brash, obnoxious China over here, who thinks everything is all _sukonbu _and games. Mature a little, why don't you," Sougo rebutted, fluidly blocking the pair of chopsticks poised directly over his head. Kagura, who had leaned forward in her frenzy to smack him silly with the eating utensils, sat back down again, a slight irritation swirling in her cerulean orbs.

"It'll be a hundred years before you can catch me off guard, brat," he unblinkingly stated.

"Hoho, your black eye says otherwise, hypocrite," she retorted, amusement flitting in her eyes as she watched him twitch, his face blanching at the recall of a not so pleasant roundhouse kick aimed directly at his face.

"Hah? What was that, you gluttonous beast?"

"Gluttonous beast?! I'm the most beautiful, purest maiden to have ever lived!"

"Yeah, if you count being able to stuff your mouth full of food worth twice your weight in the blink of an eye."

At this point, the half-eaten food sitting in front of the bickering pair had been abandoned, left to go to waste as both Kagura and Sougo duked it out, their arms moving in a flurry of limbs as they tried to strike the other with their chopsticks, never once leaving their place on the _tatami _floor.

Suddenly, the flaxen haired man abruptly stopped, halting his rival in the process as well. He held up his open palms, signaling a truce as he straightened up, already walking into the hallway, his light footfalls reverberating throughout the rooms.

When Sougo came back, medicine pouch in hand, Kagura immediately looked up and stopped picking the sticky grains of rice out of her hair, from when they were attacking each other with the chopsticks. Curiously, she observed him as he opened the small bag and fingered a round pill, soon after tossing it in her direction.

"Hurry up and take it, China. You told me the doctors told you to take it until there were none left, right? I can't have you slacking on this," he explained, his orbs narrowing in annoyance when the vermilion haired Yato stuck her tongue out at him, before twirling around in her seat and popping the pill into her open mouth.

"I _am _considered an adult now, Sadist. I don't need you breathing down my neck every five seconds," Kagura retorted, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You damn bra-"

"But thanks for worrying." At this, she turned toward Sougo again, flashing him a dazzling smile and a wink, her bright cerulean eyes teasing, yet grateful all the same. The vermilion haired woman chuckled lightly when her counterpart showed no signs of moving, most likely confused at her sudden change in behavior.

Standing up, she gathered her dishes and stuffed the rest of the half-eaten food down her mouth, earning a grimace from Sougo, who had snapped out of his trance and was collecting his own dishes, already heading to the kitchen.

"You really haven't matured one bit, China. Has anyone ever bothered to teach you proper etiquette?" The flaxen haired man cringed when he saw all the crumbs and food sticking to the side of her mouth in her lopsided attempt to shove everything into her bottomless pit of a stomach.

"What are you talking about, Sadist? You went out of your way to make this, right? It's bad manners to waste food, especially if someone else made it for you. Y'know, I kind of felt bad since the food was going cold by the time I was finished, so this is the least I can do," Kagura replied, completely silencing Sougo as he stared in shock at her.

_'This China beast... Was taking me into consideration?' _The flaxen haired man mulled to himself, not yet accustomed to seeing such selfless actions from the usually rude, presumptuous China beast, especially since it was directed at _him _of all people.

Without warning, he felt a lurch in his stomach and his chest started to constrict tightly, embarrassment washing over him. Watching her clueless form, just staring at him so damn _obliviously _was enough to make the flutters he felt in his stomach increase, and he had a strange urge to just reach up, feeling the contours of her smooth skin beneath his fingers as he gently wiped the last bits of food off, and then-

_'What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Snapping out of his reverie, Sougo abruptly whirled away, gathering his dishes, remnants of their breakfast still on the plates, and briskly walked to the kitchen, fully intent on ridding himself of such sudden, disturbing thoughts. Not once did he look back at Kagura's surprised face for fear of the foreign sensations he felt would resurface.

"I expect you to look after yourself here, China. Wash your dishes when you're finished. And how much of a pig can you be? Just look at the mess you made," he scolded, narrowing his eyes in irritation as he firmly ordered her to clean up after herself.

"Tch, damn Sadist. If only I wasn't staying at his house..." Kagura sullenly murmured to herself, frustration gnawing at her as she watched Sougo's firm back disappear from view. _'Is this really my home from now on? I'm stuck living with a sadistic bastard who's more likely to poison me in my sleep and then flaunt the antidote right in front of me than willingly showing some decent, human qualities. Just damn great...' _The vermilion haired Yato released an exasperated sigh, a headache already forming at just thinking about the troublesome Sadist.

_'My home from now on... huh?' _Unconsciously, Kagura recalled her conversation with Sougo yesterday, and the guilt and remorse threatening to usurp her collected facade. _'I don't understand him. First he accuses me of running away from home, then he provides me a new one. What is going on in that bastard's head'? _Inwardly, the Yato woman wracked her brain, trying to justify his rather strange behavior.

Languidly, Kagura brought her dishes into the sink, noticing that the clattering and clinking of the dishes had ceased coming from the kitchen. As suspected, Sougo was nowhere to be seen, a line of wet plates, bowls, and eating utensils lined neatly to dry in his place. Unhurriedly, she placed her own set in the sink and started to wash them, all the while quelling the curiosity she felt at her rival disappearing, most likely close to leaving the house already.

"It _is _his home, after all. Who's stopping him from leaving?" Kagura murmured to herself, slipping in some obscene profanities when the plate she had been washing suddenly slipped, and in her haste to grab it again her elbow knocked against the edge of the sink, the immediate numbness she felt spreading rapidly throughout her arm.

"Gaah, that hurt! Stupid Sadist, this is your damn curse, right?! Everywhere you touch you leave a curse on it, right?!" The overreacting Yato screamed, trying to blame her clumsiness on her rival.

"Are you an idiot? It's your own damn fault for being such a klutz, China," a voice rang from behind, making the woman in regard turn around, the sight of Sougo donning a Shinsengumi uniform bringing a light flick of curiosity to her wide, cerulean orbs, her numbing pain having diminished already.

"Oh! You're still working in the tax robbing business?! Oi, is Gori still there? And Mayora too?" She questioned relentlessly, a bright glint in her wide eyes as she remembered the two Shinsengumi members, memories of the scuffles they somehow always managed to get into with the Yorozuya trio flashing in her head.

"Heeh. This is a first, seeing you excited when it comes to us tax robbers. Ten years really have passed, huh, China? Who would have thought you, of all people, would want to know," Sougo stated in amusement. "And no, Kondo-san left the Shinsengumi a few years ago; he said he wanted to settle down and live a calm, peaceful life. He still visits us quite frequently. Because of him quitting, that Hijikata bastard became the Commander of the Shinsengumi, and he made me his Vice-Commander. Hah, that foolish mayonnaise addict. I can't wait until I get rid of him. The Commander position is just in reach," Sougo ranted, an evil flicker alighting his crimson orbs.

"And you say I need to mature, idiot Sadist," Kagura scoffed in response, turning back around to finish cleaning her dishes, busying herself to hide the half-assed washing she was doing.

"Well, I'm off. Don't burn the house down, China," the flaxen haired man dully stated, already halfway out the entrance. "And when you're done _properly _washing those dishes, get a job, damn freeloader."

Just like that, the door slid shut with a resounding snick, leaving a grumbling, pissed vermilion haired Yato in his wake.

* * *

'_Damn! Why is it always with that damn China beast?!' _

The moment Sougo arrived at Headquarters, his foul mood had spiked immensely, a rare scowl donning his usually deadpan features. Anyone who knew of the renowned Vice-Commander's normally high patience immediately knew to steer clear of him, especially on days when he looked like he was on the brink of murdering someone, right then and there.

_'What the hell did she use on me?' _As much as the flaxen haired man wanted to end the mental strife he was feeling whenever the particular vermilion haired woman was involved, he knew it was no easy matter. Ever since he saw Kagura in rested against the wilting tree in the equally rotting cemetery, perched precariously between life and death, he had been captivated, the desire to merely extend his arm and reach her too tempting to quell.

When the spunky vermilion haired Yato started to live with him, a decision he was quickly coming to realize was based on a whim, it seemed to have only made matters worse. It didn't matter how much Sougo tried to belittle her, bicker with her, or even simply ignore her; every time just the mere image of her flitted across his mind- maybe a lock of her long, vermilion locks, or a glimpse of her startling cerulean orbs, his chest would constrict painfully tight and his stomach would lurch dangerously, to the point where he felt like he was about to puke.

I really hope it's just constipation..." Sougo mumbled quietly, already drained at just thinking about a certain troublesome woman. Reaching his quarters and greeting a few rank-and-file members on the way, the flaxen haired Vice-Commander hunkered down onto his seat, immediately sighing in relief at the familiar sensation. Not a moment later, a fellow officer came in, bringing with him a headache-inducing stack of papers of what Sougo could only assume was meant for him.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the Commander wishes you fill these out immediately," the rank-and-file member hastily explained, bowing politely before excusing himself once more, his rigid frame indicating that trying to have a chat with a moody sadist wasn't exactly one of his top priorities.

Never before had Sougo ever looked forward to doing paperwork this much.

_'I'm still getting revenge on that Hijikata bastard, though.'_

* * *

As Sougo watched the fiery sun radiate gentle waves of light and the last remnants of warmth as it steadily disappeared under the horizon line, he couldn't help but release a heavy, exhausted sigh. Rubbing his shoulders, the flaxen haired man made his way out, half-heartedly bidding farewell to the scattered Shinsengumi members.

Throughout the entire day, whenever even the tiniest inkling of what China happened to be doing flitted in his head, the Shinsengumi officer would immediately indulge himself in _anything _that would alleviate that tiny spark of curiosity, be it trying, and failing, to complete that monstrous pile of paperwork, or sparring, or making Hijikata Bastard's life miserable- whatever he needed to do to get his mind off that idiotic China beast.

_'It's her damn fault for acting so strange.'_ Although the ten year separation between Kagura when she was fourteen and the equally brazen woman she was now had started to become quite prominent, Sougo knew it didn't stop him one bit from unconsciously comparing the two at times.

Recently, he had noticed that the Yato woman carried herself with a seemingly more _feminine _aura, for lack of a better word. Whether she was merely seen walking throughout the house, or when she sat down with him during their more than awkward meals, or even on the rare times he would catch her dozing off in the living room, whatever she had been entertaining herself with lay forgotten by her side. Even during the times in which they would bicker and swear at each other, with the occasional Kagura slamming him into the wall, there was a stark contrast between her and her younger self. What used to be clunky and burly motions he immediately noticed had turned into swift, poised strikes in which only through arduous training and experience could she have developed.

Sougo didn't like it one bit.

With another start, he realized.

He could no longer read what Kagura was thinking.

The flaxen haired man frowned at the thought. Ever since the aforementioned woman started to live with him, he had noticed that the normally brazen girl who constantly wore her emotions on her sleeve was gradually disappearing. The Kagura who had complained and whined about the tiniest of problems just to spite him had changed, for better or worse. Despite the seemingly frequent occasions in which she would revert back to her fourteen year old self- cursing, cackling, trying to beat him to a pulp, there was a slight dull in her eyes he had never noticed ten years ago. And after all the childish bantering they did, that mysterious dull would return, as if some unknown force was dragging her down, preventing her from returning to her fourteen year old self- where genuine, unburdened laughter and smiles flowed out just as easily as a steady stream.

Sometimes, Sougo had to wonder if her childlike behavior was merely an act; hiding a more serious, darker side to her he was sure with the utmost certainty had never existed ten years ago.

And yet somehow, maybe because of that, Sougo had begrudgingly noted that Kagura carried with her a maturity and wisdom even he had been caught off guard with, and over time, had been inexplicably attracted to, in one way or another. Although, he would never dare tell her that.

"It's not like I haven't changed either..." Sougo mulled, hands in his pockets as he languidly made his way home. Not dwelling on it further, the flaxen haired man focused back onto the road, discreetly observing all the civilians hastily making their way home, no doubt having ended a day's work to head back to their families and friends.

_'It must be nice; having a family to come back to,' _the man dully noted, brief glimpses of his precious late sister flashing in his head. Over the years, Sougo had calmed and matured considerably, and on the rare occasions in which he would reminisce the time he spent with Mitsuba, he no longer felt the painful clench of guilt and mourning envelop him, choosing only to dwell in the more positive moments, like how she wanted him to.

Although, it did nothing to rid of the extreme animosity he felt towards Hijikata, that was for sure.

"Tch, and here I am, coming back to a Yato beast who can't even wash dishes without almost burning the house down..." Sougo grumbled to himself, already conjuring up images of a disheveled Kagura next to an equally decimated home, one in which he was absolutely sure he was going to be responsible in paying the repairs for.

As luck would have it, when the flaxen haired man reached his destination, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No burning houses, no burning China's, and no holes in the walls. Immediately, he released a breath of relief he didn't even realize he was holding, and made his way to the entrance, wanting nothing more than to unwind, relax, then go to bed.

Unfortunately, a brash, vermilion haired Yato who was anything but submissive was living with him, and that fact alone was enough to send all his plans to hell.

"Oi, Sadist. Stop frowning like that. It's giving this house some bad vibes."

Speak of the devil.

"Like you're one to talk about bad vibes, China. I'm tired, let me sleep," Sougo bit back, too exhausted to retort. Closing his eyes and ignoring the vermilion haired hassle, he relished in the momentary sense of tranquility, already feeling the gentle embrace of slumber tugging him in. Taking off his shoes and sliding the doors shut, he bypassed Kagura and immediately turned to head to the bathroom, the location ingrained in his memory.

Only to feel a crushing grip on his arm as he was yanked backwards.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Daring to open his eyes, Sougo was met with Kagura's skeptical glance as she held him in place, one arm on her hip and looking exactly like the nagging housewives he frequently saw yelling at husbands on television. _'Tch. That's just damn great,' _he despondently mulled. _'The words housewife and China don't exactly mix well.'_

"Where does it look like I'm going? It's been a taxing day, just let me go to sleep, and then you can complain about how I'm such a bad host or whatever in the morning, China. I don't want to deal with you now." Sougo yawned, completely worn out at this point. His gaze, however, was unwavering, clearly showing that he was in no mood to argue.

Kagura, sensing this, loosened her grip on his arm, although she still blocked his way. Her fiery cerulean orbs, which were previously narrowed, softened to a satiating, ocean blue, and a light smile tilted her lips as she relaxed her stance, closely observing the way his shoulders sagged and how his eyelids were unconsciously drooping. All in all, Sougo looked about ready to tip at just the slightest nudge.

Chuckling heartily, the vermilion haired woman took in his worn features and gently guided him past her, knowing all too well how utterly exhausted a long day could be, both mentally and physically. _'Hah, who knew the Prince of Sadists was capable of showing such vulnerability.'_

"Do whatever you want, Sadist. It's your house," Kagura replied, watching as Sougo nodded in acknowledgment at her words, the silhouette of his sturdy form already disappearing behind a corner. Turning back around, the Yato woman headed into the kitchen, breathing out a sigh of relief as she walked in, nervous beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Phew, that was close. That's the last time I tried cooking for him," she muttered, reaching toward a broken bowl on the floor and tentatively picking up the glass pieces, her aggravation growing by the second at just looking at the splatters of sticky substances and liquids adorning the adjacent walls, slowly dripping onto the once pristine, white floors. With one last scrutinizing glare at the food-stained walls, Kagura released a heavy groan of complaint, her arms already sore at just the thought of having to clean every last drop, all before Sougo woke up.

_'This is going to be a long night...'_

* * *

**A/N: The ending might seem abrupt, but no worries. This was somewhat of a static chapter, and I had hoped to focus more on the cohabitation and how both parties' perspectives on it than plot progression. Either way, hope you guys enjoyed! **

** Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

**A/N: Finally here with the next installment! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 4

* * *

To say that Sougo was tired was beyond an understatement.

He felt absolutely drained; like every drop of life energy had been sapped out of him the duration of his heavy slumber. "Tch, and usually rest is supposed to do the opposite," the flaxen haired man sardonically grumbled out. Every muscle in his body felt sore, there were innumerable kinks in his shoulder he already knew would be a hassle to get rid of, not to mention the disheveled state his mind was in. Hell, even the roots of his hair felt like they were about to fall off at any second.

_'At least it's my day off. I guess it wasn't the wisest idea to work my ass off more than usual yesterday. Well, now that I think about it, that was only because of China. So technically, this was that monster's fault,' _Sougo deducted, a scowl donning his already disoriented appearance as he clumsily stumbled out of the mussed _futon, _only to flop back onto the warm sheets, too exhausted to even lift a finger.

"Guuh... I don't want to move..." The flaxen haired man kept whining, subconsciously reminded of his First Division Captain days where he would lounge about without a care in the world. Other than trying to murder that damn mayonnaise addict, of course. Unfortunately, no matter how many attempts he pulled to rid himself of the man, be it poisoning his beloved dog food, or trying to slice him under the pretense of aiming for the enemy, the sneaky bastard managed to evade all his attempts, even through all this time. For better or worse, ever since Sougo moved into his own home, the young man had relatively lessened his attacks, a fact that Hijikata was sure to cherish.

_'Now that I think about it, it's been quite a while since I moved into this place,' _he absentmindedly mulled, reliving the moment he first bought the house, and the immediate sense of serenity and privacy he felt after moving out of the Shinsengumi compounds. A throbbing in his shoulder brought him out of his reminiscence, however, and the Shinsengumi officer grumbled another complaint, reaching up to tentatively rub the sore area, intent on getting rid of the knots and kinks sure to bother him later on.

"Pft. You look like death," a familiar voice quipped in, immediately stilling Sougo as he narrowed his eyes in contempt, irritation radiating through every pore at the slight amusement underlying the tone.

Of all the damn times.

"China, fuck off."

Exasperatedly, Sougo turned his head to regard the walking mass of limbs and trouble, blanching at the sight of an oddly blithe Kagura, casually leaning against the open doors, a teasing look flickering in her wide, cerulean orbs. An arm was bent behind her back, blocking whatever she was holding from view, and the flaxen haired man noticed it almost immediately, suspicion already forming in his narrowed eyes.

"I can't. I live here now," the vermilion haired woman rebutted, earning a glare from the man in front of her. She let out a light chuckle when Sougo chose to ignore her and sloppily tried to turn over onto his stomach, his arms and legs askew and half of his body sprawled outside of the _futon_. Approaching Sougo, Kagura surreptitiously crept over to the half-asleep man, her refined Yato prowess preventing her from making even the slightest noise.

"Touch me, and I'll kill you," his muffled voice drawled out, a murderous intent underlying his lazy tone. He didn't need to so much as glance at the Yato woman to know that she was about to try something funny.

"Hah! It'll be a thousand years before you beat me, kid!" Kagura enthusiastically retorted, momentarily forgetting that she was sneaking up on the flaxen haired man in the first place. Sougo, on the other, hand, felt his irritation steadily grow, the urge to chuck something at the vermilion haired Yato quite tempting. Alas, that meant movement, and so the tired man quickly abandoned the thought. Muttering another grumbled complaint, he stared up at his supposed rival, his half-lidded crimson eyes showing just how utterly exhausted he was.

At seeing his worn expression, Kagura instantly stilled, frowning at such a negative look marring the usually apathetic man's face. Cautiously, she leaned down onto the balls of her feet, using the hand not behind her back to repeatedly prod his backside, moving from his shoulder blades to the small of his back- anything that could elicit a reaction out of him.

"Oi. Oiiii, Sadist. Are you really dead? Do I need to resuscitate you? Oiii, are you waking up now? If you're not, can I steal that secret collect-"

"Just go, China. Go back to your lousy _sukonbu. _Hell, I'll pay for that shitty dog crap too, if you just hurry up and leave me alone," Sougo snapped, all pretenses of joking around gone, only to be replaced with a growing annoyance.

His sudden demand had silenced Kagura, and she stared unblinkingly at the man's sprawled form, an unfathomable expression painted on her face. Not long after, just when the flaxen haired was a breadth away from dozing off again, a sudden pressure on his back jolted him awake, the peculiar sensation turning agonizing in no time.

"O-Oi! China! What are you doin-! Gyaaah! That hurts, let go damn it!" At this point, poor Sougo was wide awake, gasping for air as Kagura practically sat on him, one arm trying to strangle him from behind and the other one elbowing the junction between his shoulder blades. In the vermilion haired Yato's haste to brutally murder her rival, she had set aside what she had been obscuring earlier, so the struggling man couldn't make out what she had put aside.

"Don't you _dare _compare _sukonbu _to dog crap! I'll murder you, damn sadist!" The Yato woman released a thundering battle cry, the sound intensifying in volume and magnitude. It seemed that even after all these years, the sour seaweed snack had still been a favorite of the young woman's, a fact that made the squirming man beneath her grimace in blasé disgust. His disdain was short-lived, however, when Kagura suddenly relinquished her grip, promptly heaving herself off his figure a moment later.

"Tch, damn woman. I see your unhealthy obsession with _sukonbu _still hasn't lessened in the least..." Sougo muttered under his breath, begrudgingly rolling onto his sore back to face the fuming Yato in the process. _'And seemingly the only thing she's this passionate about,' _he added as an afterthought, for never before had she ever almost strangled him to death just at the mention of insulting _sukonbu._

Taking a moment to regain his breath, the flaxen haired man brought a hand up to tentatively massage his sore neck, all the while glaring at the beast of a woman above him, who was leaning over his form. An infuriating smirk was plastered all over her smooth complexion, cerulean orbs glimmering in triumph.

"Hah, serves you right for daring to insult my precious _sukonbu_," Kagura gloated. Sougo, however, immediately discerned a foreign look flitting in her wide cerulean orbs, watching carefully as she started to cease her playful banter, a more serious expression forming on her smooth complexion.

"Well, anyways. I know the perfect solution to ease your exhaustion," she suddenly stated, catching the man's attention.

The flaxen haired man curiously watched the previous lighthearted playfulness leave the Yato woman as she turned around, showing her back to him. Meanwhile, the flaxen haired man heaved himself up into sitting position, watching the troublesome Yato wearily.

After a few suspicious clinks and clatters, Kagura turned back to face him, a lacquered tray holding a cylindrical cup of tea rested in her deceivingly dainty hands. Her eyes were filled to the brim with warmth and a foreign tenderness, the normally fiery cerulean hue having dulled to a calm, gentle ocean blue. Mindlessly, Sougo couldn't help but compare her gaze to that of a mother's, and mentally chastised himself for thinking such strange thoughts not a moment later.

"Here. Drink," Kagura firmly commanded, breaking the flaxen haired man out of his reverie. When he looked, she had carefully handed the tray of tea in front of him, the steam billowing in gentle, opalescent wisps, bringing with them the wafting fragrance of the herb drink, tickling his nose with the sweet aroma as he felt the heat caress his bangs and eyelashes.

"You haven't... poisoned anything, right?" Sougo skeptically questioned her, narrowly evading the swift punch aimed at his face, courtesy of a pissed Yato. All remnants of concern were wiped off as Kagura glared at him, the tray of tea still extended in front of the flaxen haired man.

"Ungrateful bastard. How dare you assume something so _devious _of a young, fair maiden as such myself? It's not poisoned, just drink it," she exasperatedly sighed, urging the tray of tea onto Sougo's lap. "You said I was a freeloader, right? So I'm trying to help around," Kagura quickly explained, a slightly satisfied gleam briefly flickering in her luminescent orbs when Sougo accepted the tray, soon after taking a hesitant sip from the steaming cup of tea.

"Hoho, delicious, right?" Kagura laughed boisterously once seeing Sougo's crimson orbs widen in shock before the man took another small sip, trying to quell the sudden burst of pride in her chest when he unconsciously tightened his grip on the cup, holding it ever so closer as he took a long, savoring gulp.

"It's... good," Sougo replied, relishing in the soothing taste as his tense muscles visibly relaxed. "Hah, what a surprise. I hadn't expected you to know anything about preparing tea, China," he added, purposely leaving out the fact that he himself had no idea that there even was tea in the house, seeing as all the meals he ate were quite basic and minimalistic.

Taking a small sip, the flaxen haired man eyed the vermilion haired Yato, noticing as her cerulean orbs shined with poorly hidden surprise and delight at his words, the older man trying to ignore the pulsating warmth he felt in the depths of his belly as he watched her. _'Heeh. So that damn China beast can actually feel pride when someone compliments her. And here I thought she wouldn't have even bothered,' _Sougo mulled, gazing back into his cup to observe the undulating swirls of the steam.

"I'm actually impressed this time, China. To think you actually knew how to make it so _good_," Sougo casually stated, continuously sipping the cup of tea, gradually finishing it off.

"W-Well, of course! Every proper lady knows how, Sadist!" Kagura stuttered, trying to hide her genuine shock at his appreciative behavior, trying fervently to squash the same, unwanted elated sensation she felt at hearing his words, laughing boisterously to cover her surprise.

_ 'Actually, it's the only thing I know how to properly make...' _She added as an afterthought, briefly wondering how she had even managed to pull off such a feat, considering that she had almost accidentally burned her eye in the process, not to mention how she had practically mutilated the kitchen last night.

Of course, she would never tell the Sadist that though.

_'It's a miracle I somehow managed to remember what Mami taught me about making tea so long ago.'_

The gentle clink of porcelain dragged Kagura out of her reverie, and she blankly stared as Sougo gently set the now empty cup back onto the tray, sliding that to the side as well. Swiftly, the vermilion haired woman gathered the cup and tray, already on her feet as she rose up to bring the items into the kitchen.

"Don't you feel better now? I told you it would help," the Yato woman merely stated, earning a slight grunt of appreciation from the flaxen haired man, who had already laid back down and was busy draping the blankets over his form. A tuft of mussed, sandy brown hair peeked out from underneath the silky soft sheets as Sougo constantly shifted around, most likely trying to fall back asleep.

"It's my day off, so I'm going back to sleep. Do whatever you want, China. Just don't destroy the house," his muffled, deadpan voice drawled out, the rustling beneath the covers indicating that he was acknowledging Kagura.

"Ah, okay. I will," the vermilion haired Yato replied ambiguously, silently noticing that Sougo was already starting to feel better, seeing as his complaining and groaning in pain had ceased completely.

"... Thanks, China."

His voice was barely audible, to the point where she had to strain her ears just to hear a tidbit of what he had uttered, but once she did, her bright cerulean orbs gleamed, alight with the faintest spark of a tenderness too fragile to fully describe.

Sneaking one last glance at the lump on the _futon, _Kagura allowed the tiniest hint of a smile to flit across her face; barely a tilt of her lips, but it was there nonetheless. Calmly, she looked back in front of her and started to walk away, waving a hand in acknowledgment despite knowing he couldn't see it.

The only sounds Sougo could distinguish were her muffled footfalls, reverberating around the enclosed space of the narrow hallway before that, too, tapered off once the vermilion haired woman turned a corner, the tranquil silence having encompassed him entirely until only the wisp of her shadow remained.

Feeling his eyelids droop, the flaxen haired man turned on his side once more, the gentle pull of slumber caressing him as he slowly dozed off, all the while trying to ignore the slight tug of forlorn premonition echoing in the depths of his consciousness.

* * *

The terse slam of the door being slid open alerted both Tama and Catherine to the strangely familiar newcomer. With a start, the two Snack Otose workers snapped their attention to the entrance, where a vermilion haired girl, no, woman was standing, arms limp and distinct cerulean orbs half-lidded with nostalgia and a deep, aching loneliness.

"K-Kagu... ra-sama?" Tama, who had been amidst the chairs and tables, immediately halted her diligent cleaning, her metallic eyes widening in unfiltered, genuine shock. Likewise, Catherine, who was in the middle of chugging down a particularly expensive bottle of alcohol, stopped midway, her mouth agape as she stared at the remaining Yorozuya member standing right before her very eyes.

In response, aforementioned Kagura silently observed the two, noticing how aside from the increase in Catherine's wrinkles, and the slight chip on Tama's right hand, everything about the Snack Otose remained in place, right where it should be even after ten agonizingly long ten years. She stepped forward hesitantly, as if scared that just one delicate touch could shatter the seemingly fragile sight, laced with countless memories of her no longer tangible childhood.

"A-Ah, I'm back," Kagura lamely replied, nearly choking on her own spit when a sudden, blurred glimpse of silver and ebony invaded her peripheral, threatening to usurp her already crumbling facade.

"Tama... Catherine..."

To the vermilion haired woman, just the sight of those two sent her emotions spiraling as an impenetrable barrage of memories invaded her consciousness, to the point of overwhelming her. Nostalgia swirled in her luminescent cerulean orbs, and a sense of warmth radiated from the two; an irreplaceable, blinding, _welcoming_ light.

Pushing past the heart wrenching ache building in her chest, Kagura flashed them one of the biggest, brightest smiles she could muster- one that had the corners of her lips twitching as she tried her damn hardest not to tremble, her eyes squeezed painfully shut. A myriad of conflicting feelings assaulted her at once- euphoria, nostalgia, and underneath all of that, a growing sense of loneliness. The heavy weight of burden and remorse hung on her shoulders, the familiar sensation of having wandered astray slapping her in the face.

"Kagura-sama! You have returned! And I see you have become even more beautiful since we last saw each other!"

"Still no match for me, brat."

A feather-light touch interrupted Kagura, who had now noticed that she had long since stopped smiling, and was frozen stiff, staring as Tama gently placed a hand on her, slender fingers curled lightly around her shoulder blade. Her metallic eyes were sparkling in a warm, embracing euphoria as she smiled at Kagura, a wise, almost motherly look formed on her features. Catherine, on the other hand, was poised nearby, an arm and hip resting against the counter top as a condescending smirk was planted firmly on her lips, the booze back in her hands.

"T-Tama! Catherine!" Forcing herself out of her daze, Kagura quelled the previous negative emotions threatening to engulf her whole, shoving them into the recesses of her mind as she was met with the beaming faces of Tama and Catherine, her immediate reaction to engulf the humanoid robot in a tight embrace, nearly forgetting to restrain her inhuman Yato strength.

Nudging her face into her shoulder, the vermilion haired woman mustered every last bit of willpower she had left to keep herself smiling, gripping onto Tama with even more vigor. Exuberance and gratitude prevailed through, successfully burrowing the sneaky, darker feeling seeping unto Kagura, desperate to reveal itself. The emerald-haired robot immediately noticed the tightening of her close friend's grasp, and in turn tightened her own embrace as well, closing her eyes as she relished in their intimate moment.

"It really has been too long, Kagura-sama. Are you well? Do you need to replenish your energy?" Tama diligently questioned, noticing the involuntary clench of the Yato woman's grip as she leaned in ever so slightly, burrowing her head further into the hollow of where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been-"

"Oi, are you done yet, princess? Tama needs to get back to work," Catherine suddenly interrupted, a look of perpetual boredom on her rough features as she took another swig at the bottle in her hands. "You're still an ungrateful, spoiled kid. I won't forgive you for forgetting to welcome the great Catherine-sama, damn brat!" The cat woman yelled out in her broken accent, her thumb pointing towards herself as she snorted in defiance, arrogance dripping from every word.

"Huuh?! What was that, gorilla?! You wanna go, dammit?!" Kagura, however, replied just as fervently, having already relinquishing her tight grip on the woman-like robot, and was busy literally butting heads with the older woman, a fire burning intensely in her eyes.

"Please stop, you two. It is unsightly. Catherine-sama, you are slacking off as well. Please do your job properly, otherwise we will worry Otose-sama," Tama blankly cut in, an amused glint in her eyes as she observed the vermilion haired Yato. _'It seems just this once, you have reverted back to your fourteen year old self, Kagura-sama,' _she playfully thought, making sure to ingrain the image of their bickering into her data files.

"Now that you mention it, where is the old hag?" Kagura curiously questioned, momentarily pausing her banter with the older cat woman, her interest piqued at the mention of the snack house owner. She immediately regretted asking, however, when she saw the way both of the women's eyes narrowed in concern, a hint of panic underlying the overwhelming worry in their downcast features.

"As of the moment, Otose-sama... is fighting a desperate battle."

* * *

Kagura felt the numbing sensation of the cold darkness seeping into her as she could do nothing more than stare at the struggling form of someone as equally important as her very own mother, the sound of her ragged gasps for breath permeating the already tense silence. The static, sterilizer filled air did nothing to cease the trembling of the vermilion haired woman's own fingers, however, as she hesitantly encroached forward, afraid the figure laying in the pristine, white sheets might break if she was even the slightest bit reckless.

"O-Old... hag...?" Kagura stammered out, her cerulean orbs widening in disbelief as Otose broke into a small coughing fit, her previously closed eyes forcing open to stare directly into her own pair.

"K-Kagura? My, my, you've grown into such a beautiful woman. I could already tell you have men swooning at your feet left and right," Otose chuckled, her voice coming out in raspy, broken murmurs. Slowly, she brought her wrinkled hand up, which was considered a feat in itself, and gently grasped it in Kagura's own trembling ones, a knowing smile tugging at her dry lips as the same maternal look as Tama's glinted in her aged eyes.

"Oi, what's wrong?! You'll get better right, old hag?!" Just the thought of yet another precious friend of her's leaving was enough to freeze the vermilion haired woman in her tracks, a jumble of overwhelming emotions charging at her full force. A part of her knew the jarring reality of watching a comrade leave- the pain, the remorse, the isolation. And yet, another bit of her, buried deep underneath the contrite solitude, wanted to cling on desperately, as if _she _was the one leaving, not the other way around.

"Of course I'll get better. Who do you think I am? There's a reason I've been living for so long," Otose teasingly joked, discreetly trying to lighten the stiflingly tense mood. Gazing at the sullen faces of the three younger women, she couldn't help but let a slight frown slip, the downward tilt of her lips adding another couple of years to her already aged features.

"What's with this depressing atmosphere? Everyone here looks like someone just died. Lighten up; what's there to worry about? Tama, Catherine, you two of all people should know that fretting over nothing isn't good for your health." The aged woman once again attempted to cheer everyone up, ignoring the fact that she was the one in the worsening condition.

Otose's cheering words were effective, however, as both Tama's and Catherine's downcast gazes immediately lightened, the two of them turning to face her once more before small smiles flitted across their faces. Kagura, seeing this, squeezed the older woman's hand tightly before reluctantly releasing it, a smile that did not reach her eyes permeating her smooth complexion.

"By the way, Kagura. Where's that gigantic poop monster of yours? Is Sadaharu fine?" Otose suddenly questioned, clearly not missing the way the Yato woman's eyes crinkled slightly in melancholy, her cerulean irises displaying a sudden paroxysm of untamed sorrow. Even the most unobservant person could deduce what had happened to the once precious, furry pet of her's.

"... Sadaharu's not here," Kagura bleakly replied, providing no other information as her face went downcast again, her previously trembling fingers clenching into tight fists. Unwillingly, her mind replayed the image of her once enthusiastic pet, bloodied and broken on the ground, the illegal drug dealing Amanto who had been the unfortunate one to have caused the mishap standing not far from her. What the Yato had thought to be a small, minor skirmish ended up having yet another part of her brutally ripped away.

_'No, stop it. Otose is in critical condition. I have to keep smiling, for her sake.' _Breaking herself out of her reverie, Kagura snapped her head up to look back at the woman on the hospital bed, noticing with slight shame the concerned look donning the aging woman's face, and immediately regretted bringing such tension into the room.

"A-Anyways, do you need anything? We can call a nurse in." The vermilion haired woman suddenly quipped, trying desperately to relieve the heavy atmosphere she herself had created, eyes lightening up just the slightest when Otose smiled warmly and muttered a polite rejection.

_'My, Gintoki, aren't you surprised? She's matured so much in just a measly decade. I could hardly recognize that sniveling, gluttonous kid underneath. Although, I can't say I like that serious look she keeps giving me. Her shoulders are sagging just from the weight of the burden she's forcing herself to carry,' _Otose inwardly noted, refraining from frowning lest the aforementioned woman worried even more.

"Being a senile, old woman _does _occasionally have its disadvantages. There's rarely any interesting folk here, and they seldom allow me to go into the garden. Those uptight doctors even made me quit smoking! It's been a while, why don't you three stay for a bit?" The older woman casually reclined back in her bed, awaiting an answer.

Laughing in mirth when Catherine yelled out a shout of affirmation, she beckoned the three women closer, watching as the enthusiastic cat woman began retelling the uneventful happenings at Snack Otose during Otose's absence.

"Otose-sama, if you do not mind, I wish to have a chat with Kagura-sama outside first," Tama suddenly interrupted, earning a raised brow from both the former and latter mentioned.

"Go ahead, you don't need my permission. Just don't leave me here with this troublesome one for too long." Otose nonchalantly waved them off, the area around her eyes wrinkling in light playfulness when Catherine vehemently protested, arms flailing about as she looked genuinely offended.

Bowing slightly, Tama then proceeded to the entrance, swiftly sliding the doors open with a flick of her wrist before addressing Kagura, arms extended as the humanoid robot beckoned towards the entrance, a neutral expression on her normally apathetic features.

"Well then, let us go, Kagura-sama."

* * *

"Around three years ago, Otose-sama contracted a rare disease. What we at first believed was just due to old age quickly escalated into something more serious, and both Catherine-sama and I have been extremely worried ever since. At first, Otose-sama seemed to have developed a minor cough, and her movements became somewhat strained. The situation only worsened when she started to vomit blood and nearly collapsed, so we rushed her to the hospital," Tama suddenly explained, Kagura's cerulean orbs widening in rapt attention as she was motioned toward a nearby bench.

"It turned out that she was suffering from a life-threatening disease, and the doctors had yet to discover a way to cure it, for it was very rare and difficult for other people to contract it. I believe her condition worsened around a year ago, which was the time she was hospitalized. Both her mental and physical state has started to deteriorate, and Catherine-sama and I have been deathly worried."

Flabbergasted, Kagura tried to comprehend what the normally optimistic woman had just explained. Sinking her head into her palms, the vermilion haired woman numbly sat on the bench, involuntary blurs of her own sick mother's frail hand reaching toward her own trembling, child ones registering in her mind.

"Life-threatening... She's going to die...?" Just the thought of yet another precious person in her life leaving was enough to send her into a sudden bout of panic. Tama's caressing touch on her shoulder, however, caused her to look up, where the green-haired woman's determined, firm eyes met her own doubtful, cerulean ones.

"You mustn't give up, Kagura-sama! Otose-sama says she will get better, so she will. If we do not believe in her, then who will? They will find a cure, I'm sure of it, so please do not fret. Otose-sama is not so weak as to lose to a mere illness." Tama's sanguine voice reverberated throughout the empty hallway, her metallic eyes alight with a dancing spark of unyielding resolve.

Kagura could only sit in awed silence as the humanoid robot tightened her reassuring grasp, the light momentarily returning in the vermilion haired woman's eyes as a tiny flame of hope was elicited inside of her. After some time, her cerulean orbs started to gleam with determination, Tama's encouraging speech spurring her on.

"Y-Yeah! The old hag will get better, and then she'll treat me to even more food!" Kagura awkwardly stuttered out, earning a soft smile from the robot woman as her eyes softened, a gentle aura radiating from her warm presence as she watched the woman seated before her.

"Then let's return. Otose-sama must be giving Catherine-sama an earful by now," Tama teasingly joked, having already neared the entrance to the aging woman's room. A nimble hand reached out to flick the doors open, a resounding snick alerting the two women inside.

Slowly, Kagura straightened up and brushed herself off, her rebounding footsteps echoing down the hall as she walked into the room with Tama, fully prepared to chat the day away.

* * *

It wasn't until visiting hours were long over and a nurse had, with much difficulty, managed to drag the trio of women out of Otose's room did Kagura finally decide to part from the group, planning to head back to where she currently resided with a certain flaxen haired sadist.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Kagura-sama." Gratefully, Tama bowed to the vermilion haired Yato, Catherine slightly behind her as the two prepared to walk back to Snack Otose.

"Of course. I just hope... she gets better soon..." the Yato replied, the other two women instinctively knowing who she was referring to.

"Still a naïve brat, aren't you? Of course Otose-san will get better!" Catherine boisterously shouted, earning a small giggle from Tama and a violent rebuttal from Kagura, the vermilion haired Yato already rolling up her imaginary sleeves as she heatedly glared at the smirking cat woman.

"Kagura-sama, it is quite late. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" The green-haired robot perked up, breaking Kagura out of her staring battle with Catherine as the Yato snapped her head towards her in acknowledgment.

"Ah, no, sorry. I don't want to bother you. I'm staying with someone else, so it's fine," she politely declined, already stepping back and preparing to turn around. _'I doubt that Sadist will like me staying over anyways,' _she absentmindedly mulled, images of their past conversation momentarily flitting across her head.

"Might that someone else be the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi?" Discreetly, Tama ingrained the images of both Catherine and Kagura's slack-jawed, wide-eyed faces into her memory as they stared at her after she asked, the latter shocked for an entirely different reason than the former.

"H-How... did you know...?" Kagura could only stammer out, a hint of suspicion almost immediately flickering in her eyes not a moment later. Catherine, on the other hand, kept reverting her gaze back to the vermilion haired woman, scandalous thoughts and images undoubtedly already forming in her mind.

"Just a hunch. But luckily, you just confirmed it yourself, Kagura-sama," Tama nonchalantly stated. If possible, Kagura's befuddled expression intensified, only to be replaced with an innocent realization as she actually _had _just confirmed that she was cohabiting.

"Do not worry, Kagura-sama. The situation was most likely out of your hands, so we will not say a word. Although, seeing as we are not exactly normal citizens of Kabukichou ourselves, I do not see how it would matter much to us," the green-haired woman quipped up, unknowingly reassuring the Yato woman.

"How dare you mess around with a man before the Great Catherine-sama does, brat?!" Catherine loudly accused, and if not for the late hour, most likely would have have attracted unwanted attention as well.

"Hah! It'll be a thousand years before the Sadist can actually touch me, so I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagura shouted just as animatedly, quickly pretending to hurl right after at the thought of the "Great Catherine-sama" canoodling with another man, earning a slight giggle from the humanoid robot standing a couple of feet away.

"Well, I'll be going now," Kagura suddenly quipped up, already having stopped taunting the cat woman and was straightening herself up, and was about to turn around to walk away.

"Alright then. Have a safe trip back. Please visit soon."

Tama watched as Kagura nodded in acknowledgment and turned around, the green-haired woman continuously waving until the Yato's figure faded into nothing more than a silhouette, the wisp of her figure blending in to match the dark expanse of night encompassing them.

It wasn't until Catherine nudged her, a surprisingly knowing look on her face, did Tama finally turn around, a fleeting expression of concern flitting across her face as she looked back over her shoulder to where the vermilion haired woman once stood.

_ 'Kagura-sama, something is still bothering you, is it not? You can't fool us. I can clearly discern it in your eyes; they have long since lost their blindingly bright glow. That tiny spark of hope within them still does not yet compare to the dazzling radiance years past. It is painfully clear. Just like Otose-sama, you are fighting your own inner battles, yes? Kagura-sama, do not worry. I will always have faith in you, even if you do not have faith in yourself.'_

* * *

Two weeks later, and Kagura had still yet to visit Snack Otose. Whenever she had the urge to walk there, be it due to boredom, concern, or a more primal, more foreign instinct, the vermilion haired woman refrained, more likely out of apprehension than disinclination. Of what, she hadn't the nerve to delve into.

Vaguely, she recalled the happenings of the last two weeks, right to the part where she had surreptitiously sneaked back into the house.

Or at least tried to, if it wasn't for the Sadist.

Sougo, with his impeccable hearing and what could only be described as a sixth sense, had been immediately poised at the doorway, arms crossed and clearly expecting the Yato woman. The disdain was evident in his crimson orbs, and before she could even get a word in, he was already leaning in, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, the flaxen haired man was already sauntering back down the hallway, his sleep wear billowing behind him as his form disappeared around a corner.

With a start, Kagura realized Sougo must have had at least an inkling as to where she had been, for the normally perceptive man wouldn't have overlooked such an obvious assumption. At least, not with the way he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, nor when he practically bore holes into her just moments prior.

Yet, shockingly enough, he decided not to act on it.

Just like how he decided not to act on it two weeks later, when Kagura had hastily rushed out in a flurry of vermilion locks, fear, and panic, two vaguely familiar figures beside her, both with bloodshot eyes and trembling forms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I apologize if there wasn't much OkiKagu, but don't worry, Sougo will have an appearance next chapter! Was the ending too rushed or weird? If anything/anyone seems too OOC, or you just wanted to point something out, please do! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Anime: Gintama**

******Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

******Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

******Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 5

* * *

"We tried everything we could. I am terribly sorry."

The moment Kagura's cerulean orbs landed on the still body of Otose, she swore she heard something crack within her.

"Oto... se..."

Before the stunned Yato could even consider comprehending what the hell was happening in front of her, a hoarse, pained cry from Catherine shocked her out of her trance as she whirled around to stare at the grieving woman. Spurred on by her raw, anguished cries, Kagura felt a spark within her as the haunting realization dawned on her, and all of a sudden, she found it difficult to breathe.

"Otose-sama..." Although the vermilion haired woman felt Tama nearby, her voice was distant and wavering, arms limp at her side as her metallic eyes were brimming with tears, an insurmountable sorrow filling their depths. Her naturally straight stature had long since wilted, revealing the entirety of her trembling, grieving form. Once more, the Yato woman felt something shatter inside of her, the pieces scattering apart.

Tentatively, Kagura shuffled forward, trembling hand outstretched as her slender fingers sought solace in the older woman's no longer tangible warmth. An anguish that rivaled no other suddenly overwhelmed her when she made contact with Otose's own limp, cold hand. Choking back a gargled sob, the woman delicately grasped Otose's palm, trying to intertwine their fingers, afraid that using any harder force would break the already fragile sight.

"Old hag... liar..." Kagura gently squeezed Otose's frail hand, eyes half-lidded with insurmountable grief as she grimaced at the sight of Catherine's heaving form wracked with sobs. By now, the doctor had left the room, leaving the three women to their own as they grieved and mourned. Tama, in a futile attempt to control her own emotions, gently patted Catherine on the back, trying in vain to console the slouching woman.

And yet, amidst the inconsolable tragedy of which one of Kagura's most cherished people was brutally ripped away from her, her senses felt, strangely, incredibly heightened. Be it the occasional sniffle coming from Tama, or the hoarse cries coming from Catherine, or even the light zephyr billowing in from the open window, the vermilion haired woman noticed every little detail; every little nuance; every little disruption.

An overwhelming sensation overcame her, numbing her to her very core as she glanced once more to Otose's form, never to awake again. Subconsciously, blurred flickers of two eerily similar, lifeless forms flashed through her mind, their figures bloodied and marred with grievous wounds, limp hands intertwined in her own, not unlike now, with Otose.

Blinking out of her momentary daze, she glanced around once more, that same incredibly overwhelming feeling washing over her once more, thrumming erratically in her chest, threatening to burst.

And then, all of a sudden, Kagura instinctively knew.

She _had _to get out of there.

Whether it was primal instinct, or something much more deeper, much more _cowardly _that had dictated her, she didn't care to find out, for before she could, the same stifling tension she felt coiled within the pits of her stomach, a chime of warning thrumming in her chest.

Taking one last wavering glance, Kagura hesitantly placed Otose's hand back onto the ironically pristine, untainted sheets, all but whirling away as she slammed the doors open, fully intent on ridding herself of the horrid sensation. As she briskly stepped out, an unknown force practically dragging her down the hall, the woman forced herself to not look back, for she was sure the heart wrenching expressions on both Tama and Catherine would have ripped away any resolve of her's to leave.

The sounds of the vermilion haired woman's hasty footsteps reverberated down the lonely hallway in clear, concise clicks, doing nothing to ease nor distract her from her inner turmoil. The slight thrumming in her chest had escalated into an erratic dissonance of desperation and a seeping cold, for the emotionally broken, trembling forms of both Tama and Catherine burned themselves into the back of her already distraught mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._"

Akin to a mantra, Kagura kept repeating those two words, over and over. Even after they had long lost their value, she still had yet to stop, for the fear that if she did, whatever line she had been already precariously balancing on would have snapped altogether. With the exit in sight, the trembling Yato woman quickened her pace, paying no heed to the indistinguishable blurs of the people she passed.

Just as she was about to break out into a full-on sprint, the rushing breeze she had been unconsciously longing for slapped her with its brunt force, momentarily enveloping the woman in a sense of distilled ethereality. Slowing down considerably, Kagura opted to a brisk pace, the hope that the passing gale would sweep away her distressed thoughts in vain.

Despite bumping into the innocent civilians unfortunate enough to get in her way, it didn't deter Kagura's want to escape in the slightest. Desperate for a recluse, the vermilion haired woman ended up scouring nearly the entire Kabukichou, until she had accidentally ended up at a place too familiar for her tastes-

Kabukichou Park.

_'It's been ages,' _Kagura inwardly thought, carefully making her way around the playground site as a hint of nostalgia crept up on her, the distinct, charming laughter of children and parents alike as they played together still fresh in her memory. Taking cautious steps, she continued onward, searching for an empty area.

Luckily for the Yato woman, the massive expanse of gray, undulating clouds loomed overhead, blocking the sun's harmful rays from her sensitive skin as she scrutinized the decrepit structures, all worn down through age and gradual neglect. Finding a suspiciously familiar park bench, isolated from the rest of the park, Kagura heaved herself onto it, her trembling legs and arms barely being able to support her weight as the events prior to this suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Otose... dead..."

As the image of her still body ingrained itself in Kagura's head, an onslaught of similar, just as equally vivid memories washed over her, replaying over and over, much to her consternation. Gripping her head in desperation, she tried to halt the fervent stream of memories assaulting her senses, yet to no avail.

The only thing Kagura could do was numbly sit there on that worn, broken park bench, riding out the sudden assault of painful, emotionally scarring memories. It seemed that fate just absolutely loved to screw her over, as every precious person who had ever dared to get close to her was indiscriminately ripped away, the remnants of whatever she had cherished with them mere images, faded and threatening to disappear forever.

Ten years ago, she had felt the inevitable tear in her heart when the two most important people in her life just up and left her, with not so much as a warning. She had believed the three of them would survive the whole ordeal with Takasugi, but their grievous wounds were too severe, and she had ended up losing both Gin and Shinpachi. That thought alone sent the poor woman spiraling into another bout guilt and frustration, her mind relentlessly conjuring up the agonizing memories.

Kagura didn't know how long she just sat there nor did she care, completely still save for occasional twitch in her fingers as she relived some of her darker memories, staring into nothing with those impeccably wide, lost cerulean eyes. Not even when the sky darkened immensely and the first drops of a harsh, unrelenting rain splattered against her pale white skin did she move, despite the whole park having been deserted already. Still, she sat unmoving in that same spot on that same park bench, trying to sort what little thoughts she had sovereignty over.

Somewhere, in the back of her head, she was aware the daunting images of a time long past still haunted her, testing the limits of her sanity, carving a hole out of her previously intact self.

And she knew why.

Kagura realized that despite ten years having passed, and despite the fact that she had long ago left for outer space (or possibly _because _of the fact that she left), that she had not yet gotten over their deaths.

That thought alone shook the vermilion haired girl to her core, the detailed memories overwhelming her, to the point where they manifested into physical pain- a sharp, deafening noise ringing in her head, completely overriding even the ferocious thump of her erratic heartbeat.

She knew they were dead.

And yet, she couldn't help but hope, somewhere in the depths of her consciousness, that the much needed closure she sought for would come in due time, that the people who had been separated from her would miraculously appear before her, to see her off. _'See me off for what? Something I should have let go of ten years ago?' _Once more, a frustration like no other seized her, the head-ache inducing torment increasing by the second.

_ 'The very hope that I had unintentionally harnessed, most likely cherished more than anything, was also what had broken me, what had reduced me to a shell of my former self; reduced to looking for something I'm not even sure exists anymore, running away from a fact right in front of me all because of that false hope. Hah, how ironic,' _the vermilion haired Yato bitterly thought, a moment of clarity returning to her pain-laden thoughts as she sardonically bit out a dry chuckle.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Kagura hadn't noticed that the rain suddenly increased, pounding and splattering against all of Edo in a furry of cascading rage and spontaneity, matting her wet locks to her forehead and brows, the bone-chilling cold seeping into every pore of her body, yet doing absolutely nothing to ease her rampaging thoughts.

Despite the entirety of Kabukichou having long deserted the streets to find much needed shelter from the sudden downpour, the vermilion haired Yato hadn't budged an inch, not caring in the slightest. Taking a moment to glance at the forlorn expanse of sky, the Yato woman was painfully reminded of the day she arrived on Earth, wounded and mentally prepared to give up everything just to see her surrogate family.

_'I wonder... If I had died, would that have been the much needed closure I had sought so long for? Or would I have just been blindly lived my life, lost and wandering, believing in an futile hope? Hah, life sure is cruel,' _Kagura bitterly mulled.

Breaking out of her chain of thought, the woman glanced back up at the gray clouds looming overhead, the biting sensation of thousands of sharp, endless drops splattering against her clammy, cold skin nullifying her senses and for once, distracting her from the painful reliving of her past.

Soon enough, however, the dreary weather ceased to provide what little recluse it had for her when another startling thought crossed her mind, the sheer notion of it leaving the vermilion haired woman feeling emptier than ever before-

Kagura was utterly, helplessly _alone._

In both the literal and figurative sense, she was completely isolated from the world, nothing more than an empty carcass trying to blend into the bountiful, wonderfully alive Earth she had once believed would always be her home, left to aimlessly wander in search of something impalpable among the tangible, utterly _human _beings this world had to offer.

Briefly, the image of Tama and Catherine flashed before the Yato woman's eyes, conversing behind the bar counter of a rowdy Snack Otose, genuinely smiling without a care in the world. The fragile fragment of the memory was quick to shatter, however, when the image of a limp Otose, eyes blissfully shut and unaware of the grieving atmosphere around her suddenly popped into Kagura's mind, leaving her tightly grasping onto her vermilion locks in aggravation as she tried to rid herself of the haunting memory.

Vaguely, she recalled the hopeful expression on Tama's face as the green-haired woman encouraged the both of them, enthusiastically believing in Otose's complete revival. Now, unsurprisingly, Kagura found no comfort in her words, only an aching grief at how much more it hurt when Otose passed. Not even the comfort of both Tama and Catherine could console her.

Frustrated beyond belief, an anguish overcame the vermilion haired girl as she could do nothing but clench her fists and shut her eyes, wallowing in her own helplessness as she realized with another start.

They were just like, no, even closer than a family.

And yet, this place didn't feel like a home anymore.

Whilst staring disbelievingly at Otose's limp form hours prior, Kagura had noticed something that at the time, she had fervently tried to ignore, in hopes the feeling would disappear. Despite having grieved and mourned for her mother figure's death, a barely recognizable part of her seemed to have lingered behind, merely observing in the same, untouchable space that was the back of her consciousness as the events of which had conspired unfolded before her very eyes. Most likely, that was the cause for her mysteriously heightened sense at the time, in which not even a blinding grief or frustration could reach that blank, neutral space in the darkest depths of her conscious.

That foreign, unknown sensation was not present at the moment, unfortunately, as the feeling of utter desolation and solitude overwhelmed Kagura once more, the feeling of having to wander aimlessly with no direction in sight, the feeling of being so _dead _inside kept griping at her, and the mercilessly pounding headache all too willingly came back.

Involuntarily, all too unnervingly familiar faces registered in the back of her head, blurred complexions gradually forming into existence, indistinguishable features sharpening and hazy, opalescent fuzzed images clearing, a conjoined mix of iridescent hues slowly filling in. With trembling hands, Kagura could only sit and endure the painful reminiscence as her memories ran rampant.

_"Gin-chan's proud of you, Kagura. It's a shame... I won't be there... to kick all your future boyfriends' asses..."_

A flash of silver.

_"Where's... the Kagura-chan I know, who loves to eat... laze around... and make fun of me more than anything? C'mon... lighten up... that face doesn't... suit you at all..."_

A jagged ray of light reflecting off a pair of broken, round glasses.

_"You've gotten stronger, Kagura... But in the end... You're still such a pathetic... weakling..."_

Frayed locks of vermilion hair, as fierce and resplendent as her own.

_"You've done well, Kagura. No doubt... you'll become... the greatest alien... hunter the universe has ever... seen... even stronger than Papi here..."_

Fragments of a completely shattered, forest green umbrella, laying next to a pair of leather brown goggles.

_"My, my. Look how much you've grown, Kagura."_

A frail hand clasped in her own.

_"Kagura."_

_ "Kagura-chan."_

_ "Yorozuya Ojou-chan."_

Reduced to ragged, unsteady breaths, Kagura clutched her head in desperation, trying all her might to block the oncoming onslaught of images, all of them blending and fading away, yet still lingering on the precipice of disappearing altogether and hanging on with a vengeance.

"Please. _Stop."_

Both mentally and physically drained, she tried in vain to stop her flow of thoughts, thinking of something, _anything, _to distract herself from the overbearingly emotional pain and guilt, stemmed from the utter helplessness .

_"You're going back to the home you deliberately ran away from?"_

_ His _voice, blatant yet accusing at the same time, was all it took.

In an uncontrollable fit, Kagura slammed her fists against the rickety park bench, effectively cracking the old wood where her balled fists collided with. Already past the edge, she let out a hoarse, unrestrainedscream. Grasping onto her limp, vermilion locks, the pained woman pulled at her hair, trying to do anything, _anything _at all to get rid of the haunting images rushing through her head, yet forcing herself to relive them at the same time.

Even the raucous thundering of rain against pavement couldn't overpower her ragged, desperate screams, the rain merely an insignificant drone in Kagura's muddled mind as she screamed her throat dry. Shakily, she hunched over, cerulean orbs shut tight and shoulders sagging for everyone to see.

Except, no one was there, and she was utterly, helplessly _alone._

And as much as she tried to rid herself of the painful memories, she realized with a start that once more, she was just running away; trying to flee from the inevitable, and that in itself immediately worsened her already crumbling facade, adding even more remorse to her burdened thoughts and feelings.

_ 'I... deserve this. For running away, for holding onto such foolish hopes, for being so damn selfish. A coward... I'm nothing more than... a cowa-'_

Before Kagura could finish her self-incriminating thoughts and accusations, however, a soft and so very _foreign _sensation suddenly enveloped her, spreading from her head to her chest and abruptly halting her train of thought as her cerulean orbs shot wide open, the contradicting sensations startling her out of her reverie.

"W-Wha-"

"Good. You stopped."

_Him._

The person who's voice Kagura had subconsciously learned to make out, as blunt and deadpan as ever. Yet, surprisingly, this time, it was laced with something else; the underlying tone in his voice one the vermilion haired girl couldn't make out. Daring to glance up, she was met with startlingly narrow, almost luminescent crimson irises, flaxen strands framing an all too familiar, blank face.

"S-Sougo..."

All of a sudden, memories of the past conversation Kagura had with him flooded into her head, his sharp, biting words registering in her mind and stilling her completely. Unsteadily, she backed herself into the bench, wide cerulean orbs narrowing slightly as she dropped her gaze, a forlorn, accepting gaze in her normally radiant eyes.

"You... were right. I was... just a coward. A coward thinking I was actually progressing." Kagura sullenly stated, feeling her foolishness increase by the second, the Sadist's unnerving gaze on her making things worse.

"I didn't say anything about being a coward."

At his retort, she snapped her head up, cerulean orbs widening in momentary shock.

"But I-"

"A coward would never shoulder their burdens like that," Sougo bluntly stated, slightly leaning forward as he narrowed his crimson eyes, a knowing glint in the dark irises.

"The fact that you'd be willing to point that out is courageous enough, wouldn't you think?" He lectured her, a sudden, discreet concern swelling up in him, unbeknownst to Kagura.

"It's better to start ten years late than never, right? But still..." At this, the flaxen haired man scrutinized her, disdain on his features as she glanced down again. _'She still has such a broken, lost look in her eyes. I don't like it,' _he mentally finished, taking note of her ragged, unsteady breaths and the way her pupils seemed to dilate and glaze over when staring at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. _'She still hasn't noticed that I covered her already.' _

True to Sougo's word, his large, black Shinsengumi jacket was cautiously draped over Kagura's head and shoulder, barely managing to protect her already disheveled, rustled locks and wet, trembling frame, still dripping from the merciless rain.

"Why... are you trying to... ?"

"..."

"... S-Sadi-?"

"I don't like it."

Confused, Kagura glanced back up at the flaxen haired man, about to question him once more, when he suddenly butted in.

"The look in your eyes."

"What are you-"

"Don't interrupt me," Sougo tersely cut in, leaning even closer and eyed her, his crimson orbs softening just the slightest.

"I can't see... that spark you had in your eyes anymore. What happened to that arrogant, brazen China beast who had nothing to hide and would smile at the slightest thing?" Gentler this time, the man rhetorically questioned Kagura, a tiny hint of desperation seeping into his diffident voice.

"The point to admitting what you've been running away from all these years is to face them again. And yet, you still seem so _empty,_" he continued further, once again noticing the way she glanced down, avoiding his gaze.

_ 'In fact, when before she looked lost and somewhat reclusive, now China just looks completely drained. It's as if the mental strain and emotional guilt she bottled in just suddenly burst, and overwhelmed her. Frighteningly so, too,' _Sougo mulled, a panic he's rarely ever felt quickly sinking into his very bones.

_'Tch. Not if I can help it.'_

"Kagura, look at me," Sougo started, trying to keep his internal feelings in check, using the softest and most non-threatening tone he could muster, lest Kagura's already fragile state worsened. Satisfied when the aforementioned woman meekly lifted her head, he continued on to do the unexpected.

Ever so gently, he wrapped his arms around the trembling woman, burrowing her covered torso up into his chest and resting his chin atop her head.

Startled when her vision was suddenly met with black, Kagura's cerulean orbs widened impeccably, hesitantly bringing her arms up against his chest, ready to push herself away.

"W-What are you-?!"

"I wanted you to realize."

"... H-Huh?" Dumbfounded, the vermilion haired woman ceased in her futile struggle, opting to listen to Sougo as he started to explain.

"I wanted that light to return to your eyes... once you realized. Even better, I wanted to help that light return. I had hoped that after coming to terms with all of _their _deaths," he earnestly spouted, paying close attention to the way Kagura stiffened when _they _were mentioned, and continuing, "you would move on, and slowly but surely, that indescribable glow in your eyes would return. I _still_ believe that, actually," he corrected, discreetly tightening his grip around her frail form.

"So _please_... don't make that face anymore..." Sougo suddenly pleaded, startling Kagura as she noticed the hint of desperation showing through, his voice fluctuating and wavering ever so slightly.

"Because... _I'm here._"

Just two words, and she immediately halted, the meaning of his words sinking in, the chime of his voice interrupting her muddled, grief-stricken thoughts. Vaguely, Kagura remembered how painful it was to realize that she was completely alone in the world, that the only company she had were her overwhelmingly guilt-ridden thoughts, and that in itself absolutely terrified her.

Now, however, with just two measly words, Kagura felt such a heavy burden lift off of her, the unexpectedly massive weight immediately leaving her feeling lighter than ever before, as if gravity had just given her leeway. A soft touch on her back brought her back to reality, and past the thundering of the pounding rain, Sougo's voice rang out, firm yet soft at the same time.

"It's okay now. You can let go, Kagura," he murmured, half-lidded eyes staring down at her with such tenderness, with such care, with such _understanding_.

And that was the trigger.

Immediately, as if all of the bottled up pain, remorse, and grief just suddenly came flooding out, Kagura released a long, unrestrained wail, fat tears already rolling down her porcelain white cheeks as she burrowed her head further into Sougo's chest, her shaking fingers grasping onto his shirt tightly, almost afraid he was going to disappear if she let go.

And for the first time in ten years, Kagura cried with all her might.

Just this once, the vermilion haired woman allowed her tears to run rampant, and cried for anything and everything, all for the sake of letting her burdens go and moving on. Just the heart-wrenching sight of the woman releasing all her pent up emotions, and sobbing until her voice went hoarse and she felt light-headed was enough to make even Sougo's somewhat indifferent facade shatter, his enveloping embrace tightening as her sobbing grew in volume and intensity.

And the both of them knew.

The change wouldn't happen overnight, but it was a start nonetheless.

And that was enough.

Past her desperate, echoing cries, and past the endless thundering of the inharmonious, jarring rain, and even past the seeping darkness, there was, undeniably, a warmth.

One in which, for years to come, both Sougo and Kagura would never be able to fully describe in words.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? Was it bad? Was it meh? I had wanted to do some character development, so I was kind of worried Kagura was acting OOC in accordance to the plot. Once more, constructive criticism most definitely helps me improve, and it's all all for you lovely, beautiful bunch, so it's always highly appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: I'm planning on wrapping things up soon, so thank you all for your support and kind reviews! Also, I apologize in advance for all the clichedness (that's not a word, is it?) that's about to ensue!**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 6

* * *

Even Kagura, an infamous Yato renowned in the farthest, darkest depths of outer space, famous for her natural physical prowess and endurance, brought upon by the outrageously superior genetics of her clan, had to admit that spending almost an entire day out in the tumultuous rain, soaking wet and screaming her throat out, wasn't exactly the best idea.

Especially if she had to bear the consequences the very next day.

In this case, in the form of, undoubtedly, one of the crappiest mornings she's ever had.

To say she was miserable was beyond an understatement.

That morning, an intense throbbing in Kagura's head had forced her awake, and to her mortification, the woman had immediately discovered that she, unfortunately, had come down with a fever, and a rather high one at that.

_'Gaah! Dammit! I'm too old to be getting sick! What the hell?!'_

Of course, with that being said, Kagura had immediately shut her groggy eyes once more, fully intent on slumbering the discomfort away, seeing as her entire sleeping schedule had been thrown into disarray, not to mention that she was in no condition to move.

"Guh... Water..." Of course, her demanding groan went completely unheard, much to her annoyance, and did nothing but only further prove that she was indeed sick, indicated by the hoarse rasp of her voice and the way she immediately grimaced in pain after, clearly hating herself for being so sick, and most likely, cursing the rest of the world in the process.

That is, until a certain flaxen haired man nonchalantly walked in, carrying a tray containing food and a steaming mug, the sweet, utterly delectable aroma reaching even Kagura's stuffed nose.

Never before had she been so delighted to see the Sadist in her life.

"Can you sit up? Do you need me to help?" The vermilion haired woman perked up at Sougo's voice instantaneously, snapping out of her reverie and hastily wiping the drool from the edge of her mouth. Using her other arm to push herself up until she was slightly hunched over, Kagura ignored the sudden bout of vertigo she felt as her head throbbed painfully, instead opting to watch her living partner curiously.

Donning his usual blank expression, Sougo whisked his way to Kagura's disheveled form, leaning down carefully when he approached her side and gently placing the tray beside him, the scent of the food wafting through her small room and once more, the woman's eyes glazed over as her stare became fixated on the steaming bowl and mug in front of her.

Before Kagura could reach towards the beckoning food, however, a tender, almost cold touch on her forehead interrupted her, effectively cooling the Yato's burning face as she relished in the sudden contact, almost immediately sighing in relief as the pounding in her head seemed to lessen, even if only slightly. Glancing at Sougo, who had pushed her matted bangs away from her forehead and was busy scrutinizing her, the Yato noticed a slight hint of poorly concealed concern pooling in his dark irises, momentarily catching her off guard.

"Sadist, can I have that food now?" Kagura suddenly broke in, peering at the man in question with wide, impatient cerulean eyes when he had still yet to reach toward the tray next to him. Sougo, who had been preoccupied with checking her condition, instantly snapped his head up, shocked crimson orbs meeting her own wide pair, as if he had momentarily forgotten that she could indeed speak.

His surprise was short-lived, however, when a smile suddenly flitted over his face, and he chuckled lowly not even a moment later.

"I see you still retain such a large appetite even when you're sick, China. I guess that means its still in its early stages, huh. Anyways, here. Eat up," Sougo tersely stated, gently placing the tray into Kagura's lap, trying desperately to ignore the tight clenching in his chest when her face lit up, eyes practically sparkling with unrestrained glee as she unabashedly swiped the spoon he held out to her.

Kagura, unbeknownst to the man's inner turmoil, took the chance to stare at the food placed in front of her, and with a knowing, almost longing glint in her eyes, she regarded Sougo once more, smiling softly at him as a sudden wave of nostalgia hit her.

"Is this... rice porridge?" Startled at the suddenly gentle aura she emanated, the flaxen haired man stuttered out an awkward affirmative, already ingraining the image of Kagura's gentle smile into the back of his head, his stoic facade slipping for a brief moment.

"Ah. My sister taught me how to make it a long time ago. I'm surprised I actually remembered," Sougo smoothly answered, memories of his late sibling unconsciously flitting through his head as a similar bout of nostalgia washed over him, not unlike Kagura. Glancing back at the vermilion haired Yato, a somewhat abashed expression momentarily flickered on his face when he caught her observing him intently, his crimson pools widening to match her own.

"What's her name?"

"... H-Huh?"

"Your sister. Tell me about her," Kagura resolutely stated, her tray of food having stayed forgotten on her lap, much to Sougo's bemusement. _'That's a rather peculiar request. What's gotten into China today? Is it because she's sick?'_

"How strange of you to be asking, China. It's rather uncharacteristic of you to care so much about someone you don't know. If I were you, I'd worry more about your fever," he bluntly replied, giving no inclination to fulfill her prior request, slight suspicion in his narrowed eyes as he stared at her. Kagura, on the other hand, paid no heed to his retort, instead opting to gently lay her spoon on the tray, awaiting Sougo's answer as she showed no signs of relenting.

After scrutinizing her one last time, and finding absolutely no traces of malice nor ill intent, just genuine curiosity, the man sighed in resignation, noticing the way his rival's eyes illuminated ever the slightest at his sigh. Begrudgingly, Sougo rearranged himself into a more comfortable position, dark crimson irises alight in thoughtful reminiscence.

"Mitsuba was selfless, and was too caring for her own good. Hah, sometimes I thought of her more as a mother than my older sister," he started, a distant look on his smooth complexion as his eyes softened and glazed over, a tender smile etching itself on his face; barely a tilt of his lips, yet still showing such a previously hidden depth to his words that immediately fascinated Kagura.

"Before I left for Edo with Kondo-san and that bastard Hijikata, _Aneue _and I lived together, in this _large_ home in Bushu," Sougo started, an almost child-like gleam in his normally apathetic eyes as he emphasized just exactly how big his home was. "When I was young, _Aneue _would always tuck me in at night, and then when I woke up, I always found her in the kitchen, humming and making us breakfast," he continued to reminisce, a soft glint in his crimson orbs.

"However..." At Sougo's sudden change in tone and the way he lowered his gaze, Kagura immediately perked up, paying even more attention than she already was. "Around a year before we left for Edo, she came down with an illness, and soon after started to slowly lose her strength. Sometimes, even when she was obviously in excruciating pain, _Aneue _would smile it off, like nothing was ever wrong. I always hated when she did that," he bitterly reminisced, his voice wavering for a split second before softening once more. Yet, however ephemeral the moment was, Kagura immediately distinguished the familiar fluctuation in his tone, and tried to ignore the constricting sensation she felt in her chest at his slip.

"She was strong. Stronger than I ever was. And beautiful too. _Aneue _was elegant, feminine, and caring; I loved her _so _much. More often that not, I wondered why someone so kind and gentle would ever have to succumb to such pain." Kagura had long since forgotten the now lukewarm bowl in her lap, paying rapt attention to the melancholic man before her. Sougo's opalescent, crimson eyes were half-lidded in contemplation, his gaze directed at her but at the same time, so very _distant, _as if he was looking at something no longer tangible, and the vermilion haired woman instinctively knew, all too well she might add, exactly what he was going through.

Except, Kagura had to admit that there was one difference that separated Sougo and her, the contrast becoming clearer with each passing second.

"When _Aneue _passed, due to her illness, I was absolutely devastated. But even then, she was still smiling, like nothing was ever wrong. I despised that, but ever since then, thanks to her, I've been able to walk forward on my path, without ever looking behind me. Even if I knew every word that ever existed, I still wouldn't be able to fully describe how grateful I am," Sougo finished as he regarded Kagura once more, a resolve burning so intensely in his luminescent orbs that left even her momentarily stunned.

_'Ah, there it is. To be able to genuinely say that without any regrets; to push away every bad memory there ever was for the sake of walking forward on the premise of moving on, yet still having such a strong connection to the past, huh? As of right now, the sole difference between you and me,' _Kagura mulled, a longing gleam in her cerulean orbs as brief, faint blurs of familiar faces flashed in her mind, bringing with them vaguely distinguishable memories.

"Your sister must have been one of the most precious people to you, huh?" Kagura released a sigh, already envisioning Sougo's sister- according to him, the very epitome of pulchritudinous elegance and femininity. Glancing towards him, her expression couldn't help but soften at the way his crimson pools lit in delight, all whilst nodding his head slightly in affirmation, letting the more childish, and infinitely times less serious side of him slip for just a second.

"Heeh, I wonder... if I'll be able to smile just as genuinely as you did. I wonder... if I'll be able to recount my past without anymore regrets, nor burdens, nor guilt; for me to be able to remember Gin-chan's, or Shinpachi's. or even Kamui's faces with a smile and laugh," Kagura mulled, melancholy intermingling with a hint of hopeful wishing underlying her tone. "Even though I know I'm slowly, but surely moving on, the truth still remains that I've long since lost sight of this road's end."

"But it's there nonetheless, right?"

Kagura, who had been absentmindedly staring down at her gradually cooling food, immediately snapped her head up at Sougo's remark, a hint of shock registering in her wide, cerulean irises, soon after morphing into half-lidded realization and, dare he say, relief.

"Ah, it is," the Yato woman confirmed, her diffident voice tender yet not in the least contrite.

"I told you yesterday. You have _me _to help you from now on. And besides, it's not as if you're the only one suffering. I have my own inner demons to deal with too, after all. This will benefit us both," the flaxen haired man bluntly drawled out, their encounter yesterday simultaneously flashing through their minds. After a moment, Kagura nodded her head in response, her gaze directed back at the tray in her lap.

"Thank you, S-Sougo..." She awkwardly mumbled out, unaccustomed to Sougo's uncharacteristic behavior. The aforementioned man, however, merely raised a brow, somewhat startled that Kagura had thanked him so abruptly. _'And on a first name basis too. How rare,' _he mulled, a fluttering in his stomach when she demurely smiled at him, gratitude sparkling in the recesses of cerulean pools.

"Ah, sure. Anyways, it's going to be a long road to recovery. You need to be both mentally and physically stable, so hurry up and finish the food and rest, China. It's probably gotten cold already, and your fever doesn't look like it'll let up soon," Sougo practically commanded, already reaching forward and thrusting the spoon into Kagura's hands, a look of mild irritation swirling in his dark irises. As the vermilion haired Yato took a tentative spoonful, he observed her vigilantly, fully intent on making her finish the food.

"... It's... delicious. Heeh, this... brings back memories," she spoke up after taking another spoonful, a hint of nostalgia dancing in her cerulean orbs as she continued to finish the bowl, taking small sips, so unlike the way she used to gobble down entire meals not long ago.

"Hm? How so?"

"Mami used to make this for me when I was sick. She would always feed it to me and then when I was finished, she would always kiss me on my forehead, tuck me in, and then laid with me until I fell asleep," Kagura reminisced, longing mixed with years of what Sougo could only describe as loneliness evident on her pale features, all hidden underneath a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sensing the sudden spike in apprehension, she immediately focused back onto her food, hastily finishing it, or, as quickly as she could in her weakened state, before calming down and heaving a long, satisfactory sigh. Silently, Kagura lifted the lukewarm mug, steadfastly sipping its contents, an appreciative expression lingering as she closed her eyes to relish in the rich, savory aroma.

Sougo mutely watched as the woman finally set her tray aside, and began rearranging the covers, a sense of déjà vu overcoming him as a familiar scene, this time with him under the covers instead of her, played itself out. Once Kagura had successfully snuggled into the comfortable confines of her silky soft _futon, _he swiftly gathered the tray before quietly making his way out of the room, silently reminding himself to check up on her once he returned from work.

"Oi, China."

"Ngh... What..." The woman in question's muffled voice drawled out, a nasally edge in her tone as a pale hand shot out to regard Sougo.

"When I get back... Tell me about your family," he resolutely stated, noticing the way the previously flopping hand suddenly stiffened, the sheets covering Kagura rustling slightly before going still once more.

"... Ah. Sure," she hesitantly mumbled out, the plain sheets stifling her voice. Sougo, however, immediately caught onto the weariness underlying the nostalgic, wistful tone she didn't attempt to conceal. The flaxen haired man didn't need to look at his counterpart to tell that she was slightly reluctant, for a lingering fear of digging up past, most likely painful memories probably assaulted her at the moment, despite releasing all her pent up emotions the night prior.

Sneaking one last glance at the moving bundle of blankets, flesh, and vermilion hair, Sougo stared at Kagura one last time before stepping out of the rooms, the soft snick of the sliding doors the only thing breaking the deadening silence thereafter.

* * *

"Sougo, you're late. I'm giving you three seconds to explain yourself."

"What are you talking about, Hijikata-san? I'm always on time, like a good role model should be. And since when did a no-good, conniving mayonnaise bastard like you end up actually caring about his subordinates?"

"You want to die, don't you? Oi, come here. I'll make you commit _seppuku _right here and now," a firm, blunt voice belonging to the one and only Commander of the renowned Shinsengumi.

"I ran into some trouble along the way. It's none of your concern," Sougo apathetically dismissed, returning his attention back to the abundant stack of paperwork his demonic superior had forced on him. _'At this rate, I'll really go bald. Ah, that would screw up my bishounen reputation. Tch, that Hijikata bastard."_

Deciding not to voice his less than positive thoughts, the current Vice Commander attacked the pile of what he thought was absolutely useless paper with much fervor, or, as much energy as a lazy, sadistic prince who prefers sleeping over work could ever muster. Hijikata, on the other hand, eyed his subordinate warily, for there was never a day when _the _Okita Sougo would actually _willingly _do his work. Especially since it was nothing more than filling out countless upon countless documents.

_'How strange. Sougo hasn't attempted to poison me nor stab me behind my back yet,' _he mulled, occasionally sparing a glance at the flaxen haired officer whenever he felt the man was about to pull something. Ever since Hijikata had been promoted to Commander, and Sougo to Vice Commander, the mayo addict had kept an even closer eye on his younger officer, for the fact that his subordinate really was one seat away from overrunning him terrified the man quite a bit. Fortunately, due to time and Sougo naturally maturing, his attempts to murder Hijikata had lessened drastically, as if all of the contempt for his superior had manifested into the form of vicious, venomous glares instead of food poisoning and accidental slashing.

That's not to say Sougo didn't cease his attempts altogether.

What with the way the flaxen haired man was eyeing him with such mischief and malice every time Hijikata addressed him during the past couple of weeks, it was a wonder the older man's mayonnaise supply hadn't so much as blown up yet.

Which was exactly why Hijikata was so damn suspicious in the first place.

_'I'd never believe there was a day when Sougo would be so distracted as to not even attempt to murder me. I wonder what's gotten into him...' _Suddenly, as if he had reached an epiphany, Hijikata's face dawned in realization as he frantically started to scour his memories for an image he knew was buried in there somewhere. _'Wait a minute...'_

Sougo, instantaneously sensing his superior's change in behavior with what could possibly be described as a sixth sense, felt an immediate feeling of foreboding creep unto him, its dark depths quickly seeping in. Daring to glance to the man he swore he would one day usurp, Sougo had to admit that even he didn't particularly welcome Hijikata's expression, alight with what he thought was very quite close to enlightenment.

"Hijika-"

"Say, Sougo. Haven't you seen a woman around here lately with long, bright hair and Chinese clothes? She kind of reminds me of that Yorozuya China girl who left quite a while ago. Perhaps she's returned. Do you know anything about that?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman in mention was somehow related to Sougo's predicament when he involuntarily stiffened, an unfathomable expression donning his usually stoic countenance. That moment of hesitation was short-lived, however, when the younger officer snapped his head toward Hijikata, any vestiges of shock and vulnerability completely wiped off.

"That China girl? I don't know what you're talking about, Hijikata-san. Is all the mayonnaise and nicotine you inhale finally affecting your primitive brain already?" Sougo drawled out, narrowly evading the unsheathed sword Hijikata had launched at him, the blade penetrating the flimsy shoji screen barely a centimeter from the man's head.

"Tch, damn brat," Hijikata muttered, his V-shaped bangs slightly obscuring the steely death glare he tossed Sougo's way, furiously scribbling something on the documents in front of him before setting the pile aside and heaving an exaggeratedly long sigh, his shoulders visibly sagging as he regarded his subordinate once more.

"I'm right, aren't I? You can't fool me, Sougo," he drawled out, earning the other man's attention yet again as the flaxen haired man looked up from his work, trying and failing to conceal his apprehension.

_'Why is it always with that damn China woman?' _Sougo silently questioned, mentally chastising himself for the slip-up in his facade, and in front of _Hijikata, _of all people. _'Tch, if I tell him we're living together, he'll really make me commit seppuku,' _he lamented, being cautious not to let his inner turmoil show in front of, begrudgingly, someone he had to consider as a superior.

"China, was it? You've met with her, right? Is that the reason you're so spaced ou-"

"Her name is Kagura."

Immediately, Sougo regretted ever opening his mouth when Hijikata shot him a questioning look, suspicion written all over his features.

"Then _Kagura's _been doing fine, I assume?"

"Actually, don't call her that. China's fine," Sougo broke in, a brief flicker of childish stubbornness flashing in his defiant, maroon irises. Even if just for a moment, he seemed to revert back to his younger self, where his emotions seemed to reign a little bit more free.

_ 'This China really is something, huh?' _Hijikata mused to himself, still adamant on the belief that the one and only Yato woman was somehow involved with subordinate's subtle changes.

Over the span of the last few weeks, Sougo had, undoubtedly, been rather lackadaisical with his Shinsengumi duties as Vice Commander. Well, even more lackadaisical than he already was. The flaxen haired man also had a tendency to shut himself in his room, and on the occasions where his fellow officers had managed to drag him out, he was often seen donning a slightly inattentive, dazed look, as if pondering something more insightful than he let on.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering, Sougo. Yamazaki and I sometimes see her walking out on the streets during our patrol. Isn't the Yorozuya's in the opposite direction? If I recall, isn't your home nearby... Oi, Sougo... Don't tell me..."

"Like I said, it's none of your concern," Sougo resolutely butted in, a firm look on his smooth complexion as he refused to answer, indirectly confirming Hijikata's hunch. _'Tch, it'll turn into such a troublesome mess afterward,' _the younger male mulled, his outward appearance showing nothing of his mental strife.

On the other hand, Hijikata started to scrutinize him, onyx orbs narrowing in the utmost concentration. After a tense moment, in which not even the raucous noise of the rank-and-file members outside could break the pregnant pause, the man released an elongated sigh, his breath slightly blowing the bangs on his forehead out of the way. Once more, he regarded Sougo, this time with resignation outlining his features.

"Well, who am I to pry into others' business? Don't worry, Sougo. I'll stop," Hijikata exasperatedly heaved, noticing the miniscule sagging of Sougo's shoulders as the apprehension lifted from his expression. Before he could open his mouth, however, his superior officer had already broke in.

"However, I do have a word of advice," Hijikata suggested, earning Sougo's attention as he stilled, curiosity lingering in his eyes.

"If it's about mayonnaise, then I'll refuse."

"Gaah, damn brat. Just listen," he exasperatedly sighed, weariness evident in his eyes. His tired expression was fleeting, however, when a wistful, knowing look overcame his features, his gaze softened and contrite.

"Even if I say that, you're still worried about something, right? Like I said, I won't get involved. But if you're so distraught over that something," Hijikata started. _'Or rather, someone.' _

"Then don't hold back. Do whatever you can to solve it... Otherwise, you'll end up regretting it," he finished, a wistful, distant expression on the man's face as he stared at Sougo, yet at the same time looking past him, at something the younger man was sure he wouldn't be able to see.

"... Ah. Thanks."

Snapping out of his reverie, Hijikata focused his gaze back onto Sougo, momentary shock donning his sharp, chiseled features. After the initial bafflement had passed, the Commander nodded his head in acknowledgment, absentmindedly observing as the flaxen haired man then proceeded to dismiss himself, carrying along the waning stack of paperwork as he leisurely made his way to the exit, a resounding snap echoing around the fairly large room as Sougo's lithe figure disappeared behind a pair of sliding doors soon after.

"... I really am getting old. Just wait until you hear this, Kondo-san."

* * *

"Oi, China. I'm home. Are you still sleeping?"

Silence.

Swiftly, Sougo took off his shoes and made his way to the hallway, sliding the doors shut with barely a flick of his wrist as he all but flew to his room, quite eager to change into his casual clothes and settle down. By then, the sun had long since set, a curtain of darkness enveloping his home as he moved about, the creeping silence not affecting him in the least.

"I should stop assuming she's going to burn the house down..." Sougo absentmindedly muttered, securing his sleep wear as he languidly made his way to Kagura's room to check up on her, for a slight fear that her fever had worsened when he was absent was constantly nagging at the back of his mind.

When the man approached, he cautiously slid the doors open, lest he disrupt his living partner's delicate state. _'I have to be quiet even in my own home? Ridiculous,' _Sougo hollowly thought, the complaint diminishing just as quickly as it appeared when he caught sight of Kagura, haphazardly sprawled underneath the mussed sheets as she slept soundly. Even with the lack of lighting, he clearly made out her developed form, chest rising in rhythm to her breathing.

When Sougo neared the woman's form, he dropped to his knees, both legs tucked underneath him as he placed them on either side of Kagura's head, so that he was seated opposite her line of view, the shut doorway facing ahead of him. Tentatively, he brushed her vermilion fringes out of the way, gently placing his hand on her forehead to feel for her temperature.

_'Good, her fever's gone down. She's still warm, but it shouldn't be too serious. Has this China woman been sleeping the entire day? Tch, I can't even envision how much food she'll plow through the next morning,' _he internally grumbled, unconsciously twirling Kagura's long locks around his finger. Suddenly, Hijikata's conversation from earlier flooded Sougo's mind, halting him in the process.

Glancing down, Sougo scrutinized the slumbering Yato's calm features, a frown marring his own face as he unconsciously leaned in closer, trying to pinpoint something that was right on the tip of his tongue.

_'Why do I always feel so strange when this China woman is near? She's the cause for distracting me these past few weeks, isn't she?' _Ignoring the erratic thrumming in his chest, Sougo leaned in even further, until Kagura's warm breaths intertwined with his own, the puffs of air tickling his cheeks, even more so than the stray flaxen strands slightly obscuring his vision.

_"Then don't hold back. Do whatever you can to solve it."_

Hijikata's voice, faded yet ringing clearly, seemed to have struck a chord in Sougo, his luminescent, crimson orbs narrowing as muddled thoughts flooded his being.

Resolving himself, he threw caution to the wind, discarding any semblance of ration and restrain he had for the sake finally, _finally _ridding himself of such frustrating emotions he'd felt whenever a certain vermilion haired woman was near.

As Sougo's lips brushed against Kagura's soft, supple ones, he instinctively knew, deep in the recesses of his consciousness, that no matter how much he attempted to, he would never, _ever _be able to rid himself of such an intoxicating taste.

And yet, he didn't regret it one bit.

And as much as Sougo wanted to stay and revel in her distinctly sweet, almost _too _delectable taste once more, he was quite worn out, and the outcome was sure to be grim if Kagura awoke to his face first thing in the morning, mere inches away from her own.

Begrudgingly, the man heaved himself up, meticulously tucking the vermilion haired woman in before quietly padding his way to the doors, wisps of his figure blending into the permeating darkness of the walls in the process, almost as if they were swallowing him up.

Gently, Sougo tugged the doors shut on his way out, a muffled snick behind him the only indication that he was ever there.

_'Damn it. I'm so screwed.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: So sorry for being so abrupt (once again), but this will be the second to last chapter, so please enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Binds

Chapter 7

* * *

Blinking away the hazy, fever-induced images and vague, oddly warm touches of the night prior, Kagura groggily forced her eyes open, a stifling yawn escaping her throat. Mindlessly, she heaved herself up, paying no heed to her disoriented appearance as she haphazardly threw the blankets off her form.

Teetering slightly when her feet connected with the solid ground, she made her way to the main room, throwing her doors open with barely a flick of her wrist. Grasping her head when she felt the slightest bout of vertigo, she proceeded to trudge through the dim hallway. _'Guh, I'm still sick. At least the fever's gotten better.'_

"Are you just going to stand there, all dazed and spaced out like an idiot?" A dauntingly insulting voice broke in, momentarily startling Kagura as she lifted her bleary eyes to halfheartedly glare at the one and only Okita Sougo, casually lounging against the wall, documents in hand.

"It's too early for your bullshit, Sadist. I'm hungry, where's the food?" Yawning once more, she lazily brought her arms over her head and stretched, her back arching as she released a low, satisfactory groan, unbeknownst to the way her pajama top rode up, nor the way a certain sadist's crimson orbs scrutinized her every move, staring intently at the pale expanse of her exposed skin.

_'Oh, just great. I'm acting like a pervy stalker now. And with this China beast, of all people,' _Sougo mentally groaned, immediately directing his gaze back onto his forgotten documents as Kagura turned to glance at him, an impatient questioning lining her now fully awake, cerulean eyes.

"I see you're still as gluttonous as ever, China. I'm going to now, so just sit here like a nice little girl and wait," he apathetically replied, setting down his stack of papers and making his way tot he kitchen, ignoring Kagura's indignant rebuttal as he brushed past her, in actuality just looking for a chance to escape from the vermilion haired Yato.

"Hm... How strange..." Kagura muttered, watching from afar as Sougo went about his morning routine, before flopping lazily against the cool _tatami, _dismissing her suspicion in the process, images of food quickly taking over and distracting her from pondering on the weird behavior of her living partner any longer. As if on cue, her stomach growled obnoxiously, earning a groan of complaint from the woman sprawled on the ground.

Sougo, however, had to use every ounce of his waning willpower to redirect his attention back to the task at hand, glimpses of his lips brushing against Kagura's sneaking their way in, bringing with them the distinctly sweet taste of her he had yet to forego.

It also didn't help one bit that his plan to use the early morning as a recluse had backfired when the disheveled Kagura had practically bounded in, her shirt a size too large as one side was precariously slipping down her shoulder, the waistline of her pants riding low enough for the outline of her hipbones to be seen. _'Not to mention the creamy expanse of that smooth, toned stomach...' _

Immediately realizing where this was leading to, Sougo fervently shook his less than innocent thoughts away, suddenly finding the pot brimming full with boiling water quite interesting.

_'Tch. I hit puberty ten years ago. I sure as hell don't need to go through it again,' _he inwardly chastised himself, erasing any previously lewd thoughts from his already fairly sadistic mind. However, despite how much he tried to distract his unpleasant train of thought, the fact still remained that the woman permeating even his thoughts was sitting merely a couple of feet away in the next room, completely unaware of her supposed rival's inner turmoil.

_'I had wanted to rid myself of such complicated, utterly useless emotions. So yet... Why is this woman still affecting me so much? Why do I find myself wanting to kiss her again?!'_

Heaving an irritated sigh, Sougo busied himself with preparing the breakfast, unconsciously honing in on Kagura's drawled out groans of complaint coming from the other room, a slight frown marring his otherwise neutral countenance as he quickened his pace just a tad bit.

"Oi, China! What happened to not freeloading? Must I always have to take care of your lazy, useless ass?" Soon after, Sougo heard, and quite clearly at that, a colorful string of obscenities coming from the mouth of an equally brazen woman, and a suspicious rustling before a muffled thud ceased Kagura's ranting mid-sentence.

Gathering the two trays of food he had just finished preparing, the young man begrudgingly padded towards Kagura, dreading the sight he would be unfortunate to come across.

Hesitantly, he peeked through the doorway, and much to his relief, the only strange thing in sight was a grumpy Kagura, sprawled rather precariously across the floor, one arm supporting her head and the other draped across her obscured eyes. At the delicious aroma of the food, however, the vermilion haired glutton immediately perked up, radiant cerulean orbs widening in relief.

_'If she had a tail, I could completely imagine it wagging furiously, back and forth.'_

"Haha, thanks, Sadist!" Before Sougo knew it, Kagura was already in front of him, arms extended to swipe at her portion of the food. Just as quickly, he stepped out of her reach, a deadpan expression on his face as he stared at her intently.

"If you beg for it first." Belying his stoic facade, Sougo mentally smirked when he saw her freeze mid-step, shock in her wide eyes quickly morphing to disbelief and contempt.

"... Damn Sadist."

"Oh, and be sure to wag your tail too. Don't forget the _'Sougo-sama' _either," he continued, not budging when Kagura leaned in threateningly, their noses merely an inch apart. "Oi. Listen, you conniving bastar-!" Breaking into a bout of coughing, she slightly stumbled back, ruining her intimidating look in the process.

"Still sick, China?" Sougo immediately questioned, the blank look on his face belying the concern he felt when he saw Kagura grimace after her sudden coughing fit, a hand reaching up to gently massage her temples as her movements slowed drastically.

"Y-Yeah, my fever's lessened but I still have this pounding headache and my body still feels somewhat warm," she explained, glancing up at him with a pair of exasperated, slightly pissed eyes. Turning around, she hunkered down onto the floor in front of the low wooden table, flopping her torso against the cool surface as she blew her bangs out of the way with much gusto.

Taking initiative, Sougo casually walked over, placing Kagura's portion in front of her as he himself settled down cross-legged, muttering a small '_thanks' _before gingerly picking up his chopsticks and started to pick at his food, glancing at the vermilion haired woman in the process.

"What are you, a kid? Oi, do I have to spoon feed you too, China? Eat," he commanded, fervently trying to erase the image of him quite literally feeding Kagura he had involuntarily conjured up. Inwardly chastising himself, Sougo directed his attention back down at his breakfast, stuffing another piece in his mouth, all whilst unbeknownst to Kagura's suspicious stare.

"Tch, demanding me like some dictator. First you make me beg for it and then you practically force me to eat it; how confusing. I'm starting to lose my appetite..." The vermilion haired woman grumbled, all but stabbing her pair of chopsticks into the food in indignation, earning Sougo's glare as he looked up.

"Hah?! Stop acting so childish, China. I won't take being sick as an excuse for your attitude, damn arrogant brat," he spat out, eyeing Kagura as she forcibly shoved a rather large bite into her mouth, exaggeratedly swallowing the food.

Only to take another bite right after.

Blanching, Sougo cringed in blasé disgust when the gluttonous excuse of a woman opened her mouth wide, shoving the rest of her food down near the speed of light, her surfeit of hunger showing no signs of waning in the least.

Before he had a chance to make a significant dent in his now lukewarm breakfast, Kagura had already set her chopsticks aside, sighing in satisfaction as she prepared to gather her dirty dishes. Tilting her head in Sougo's direction, fringe falling to the side of her face, she nodded in acknowledgment before lightly smiling, eyes crinkling in gratitude.

"Thanks for the meal, Sadist. I feel better already," she casually stated, already straightening up and turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"What happened to losing your appetite, China?" Scoffing, Sougo sarcastically questioned, an undeniably warm flutter swelling in the pits of his stomach at seeing her innocently grinning face. Masking his conflicting emotions behind an apathetic demeanor, he went back to finishing his breakfast, staring at nothing in particular as his ears honed in on Kagura in the kitchen, the faint streaming of the steadfast water momentarily distracting him.

Soon enough, Sougo's thoughts were flitting with brief images of the events last night, and couldn't help but vividly remember, from the perpetual calm and tranquility radiating off of Kagura while she slept to the fleeting contact of her soft lips, a stark contrast to her brazen nature. By now, the flaxen haired man was staring straight ahead of him, breakfast abandoned as he relived their kiss, to him the connection electrifying him right to his core.

"You usually leave around this time, Sadist. Day off?" Kagura's velvety smooth voice broke in, startling Sougo as he simultaneously whipped his head towards her, crimson orbs widening as he was forcibly snapped out of his reverie. Ignoring his supposed rival's curious, albeit slightly suspicious look at his behavior, he regained his composure and stared down at his half-eaten food, no longer hungry.

"Y-Yeah. Hijikata-san gave me the day off today. That bastard had the gall to say that the Shinsengumi were more productive when I wasn't getting in the way," Sougo ranted, a flicker of irritation gleaming in his eyes as he started to gather his own dishes.

"Hah, for once, I agree with Mayora," Kagura chuckled, dismissing the vicious glare he threw her way, absentmindedly observing him as he made his way past her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and so now I'm stuck here with even more of a pain in the ass."

"Oi! Take that back, bastard!" Yelling in indignation, Kagura followed him, her footsteps rebounding against the solid floor as she caught up, sidestepping Sougo only to blockade him, hands on her hips and feet placed firmly apart. Glaring, she stuck her tongue out, a challenging look on her face.

"Hm? I'm only stating facts, China," he condescendingly drawled out, smirking when she huffed out in mock anger, not missing the playful teasing sparkling in her cerulean depths.

Just when Kagura was about to retort, Sougo brushed past her, putting his dishes in the sink and proceeding to wash them, the vermilion haired woman's presence just a few feet behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he raised a brow as his counterpart heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging ever the slightest.

"Guh... This place isn't very entertaining..." Kagura moaned, narrowing her eyes in boredom. In the blink of an eye, she was leaning over Sougo's shoulder, not faltered by their close proximity in the least. "Oii... I'm _bored," _she complained, enunciating the _'bored' _in a slow drawl_, _her warm breath unknowingly tickling his nape in the process.

Never before had Sougo frozen up so quickly.

Completely stiff, he tried in vain to redirect his attention back to the dishes, but to no avail. Kagura's impeccably wide, startling cerulean orbs lingered on the edge of his peripheral, curiosity and slight alarm swirling in their luminescent depths.

"Sadist...? What's wrong with you?" She blatantly questioned, never one to miss her supposed rival's sudden, and quite obvious change in behavior. Her questioned went unanswered, however, when he regained his composure in merely the blink of an eye, the steady drone of water against glass once again filling the air.

"Huh? Are you sure you're not blind, China?" Sougo retorted, blatantly trying to play off his momentary slip. Kagura, noticing this, scrutinized him for another second before shrugging her shoulders, eyes drooping as her look of boredom returned. Discreetly, she coughed into her hand, stepping back as he saw her slightly grimace. _'Huh... With the way she keeps groaning and complaining like usual, I'd have thought she'd have completely recovered already.'_

Soon enough, a calm silence filled the air, the steady stream of water accompanying the soothing, albeit silent atmosphere. Sensing Kagura's presence about to leave the room, Sougo increased his pace, finally finishing a moment later.

Turning on his heel, he suddenly grasped the Yato woman's shoulders loosely, quickly turning her around and pushing her towards the hallway, ignoring the way she slightly stumbled as she stared in bemusement, a protesting whine escaping her lips.

"Get dressed, China. We're going out. Some fresh air will do you good," Sougo resolutely stated, inwardly cringing at the tangled mop that was Kagura's hair, her disheveled countenance a stark contrast to his own immaculate appearance. Ignoring the skeptical look she threw his way, he continued to push her along, passing through the hallway and into her room in a span of seconds.

"Since when did you care about my well-being?" Hastily, Kagura forced herself away from Sougo's grip, turning to face him as she curiously eyed him.

"Ever since I found you, half-dead at the cemetery. Now get dressed," he bluntly replied, momentarily shocking her as the meaning of his words sunk in. _'Ever... since..?' _Before she could question him further, he was already gone, her doors sliding shut with a flick of his wrist.

"..."

"What a weirdo," Kagura blanched, already dreading the thought of what "fresh air" meant to someone as utterly sadistic and confusing as the enigmatic Sougo was.

* * *

"Go on, China. The Great Sougo-sama has bestowed upon a gluttonous, hideous beast like you the opportunity to make the first move."

"..."

To say that Kagura was baffled was truly an understatement.

As Sougo stood before her, arms open and torso exposed, a perpetually lazy smirk on his face, she resisted the urge to blanch in disgust, instead donning a perturbed expression, caution written all over her smooth features.

"... If you want me to leap into your arms and nestle into your bosom, Sadi-"

"Are you an idiot? I'm talking about sparring, China. C'mon, hurry up," Sougo explained, beckoning towards Kagura with his outstretched fingers, exasperation coloring his previous smirk, growing in intensity when the aforementioned Yato backed up a bit, looking as if she was about to flee right then and there.

"But... Why?"

"Is there a reason for rivals to fight? And besides, how long has it been since you've sparred for the sake of it? We're leaving any and all semblances of being grown-up, pain in the ass adults out of this, got it, China? Just a good ol' brawl between you and me. It's a nice day out too, and rarely anyone comes near this area of the park; some fresh air will aid in you recovery," Sougo convinced, widening his stance ever so slightly.

Eyeing him, Kagura scrutinized him once more. After what seemed like an eternity, she released a relenting sigh, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as her narrowed features smoothed over. In a matter of mere seconds, she was bumping noses with the flaxen haired man, a challenging fire alight in her gleaming cerulean orbs and her fists balled tightly before his chest.

"Then... I won't hold back."

"Hah, I didn't expect you to-!"

Before Sougo knew it, a fist had swiftly connected to his gut, the impact leaving him reeling for air as he suddenly gasped, the off-kilter image of a smug Kagura cockily smirking back at him as he dropped to his knees dominating his vision.

"You little bitch... Gah..."

Kagura, seeing him struggling for breath, immediately snickered, soon morphing into a full blown laughter as a tiny, miniscule part of what he previously thought was lost within her returned in her gleaming eyes, crinkling in mirth.

And despite having just been socked in the gut, and quite harshly at that, Sougo couldn't help but revel in the innocently genuine aura that radiated around her, even if only for a moment.

That moment was short-lived, however, when he shifted into a crouching position, extending his right leg out and sweeping it under her, a satisfying thud quickly bringing a smirk to his normally apathetic countenance. Hearing the vehement protest from the vermilion haired woman before him, his sneer intensified, a condescending edge underlying his penetratingly sharp crimson irises.

"And now it's _my _turn, China. Hah, I see your amateurish fighting skills haven't changed one bit either," Sougo taunted, observing as Kagura abruptly jumped to her feet, a low snarl ripping itself from the back of her throat as she also crouched down low. _'Heh, she looks the part of a fierce, untamed beast. Well, I can't say I'm not surprised that her thirst for battle has increased,' _he mused, before another thought struck him, making the man stiffen immediately.

_'Damn... I forgot to bring my katana... She might actually be able to rip me apart this time... Knowing China like I do, she'd have absolutely no qualms doing just that.'_

Peering at Kagura, Sougo steeled his resolve and locked his shoulders, tightening his core as he saw her inch closer, the both of them eyeing the other one silently, a mental battle commencing between them, not lacking fervor in the slightest.

Simultaneously, as if on cue, the duo launched forward, arms and legs poised for attack as feral battle cries emitted from them, a look of utmost focus and concentration written all over their narrowed features. Meeting halfway, Sougo blocked Kagura's oncoming punch with the back of his left forearm, his right arm perpendicularly locked in the crook of his elbow for support. Taking her slight pause after her hit as his chance, he quickly dodged and aimed for the back of her knees, his right leg swinging a wide, clean arc through the air, only for Kagura to swiftly evade by flipping back, the soft landing a stark contrast to her usually audacious attitude.

"Oryaah!"

"Gyah! Die, China!"

Using moves in which a normal civilian would never be able to follow, the two charged forward, elegance and poise radiating throughout their every pore as they engaged each other, the epitome of pulchritudinous grace manifesting in their beings. Reaching the peak of their concentration, both Sougo and Kagura completely focused on the opponent in front of them, blockading any and every nuance that dared cross their paths.

Flipping and twirling in smooth arcs that seemed to slice the very air, Kagura frequently leaped up, always looking for the aerial advantage as Sougo followed her movements easily, not faltering in the slightest as a barrage of kicks and punches came flying his direction. Just as skillfully, he dodged and returned almost every one of them, bruises and scratches forming on him just as quickly as they were on her, peppering their skin in a matter of seconds.

As Sougo continuously whirled around, arms penetrating as he jabbed and punched, he couldn't help but admire Kagura's tenacity and utmost expertise, a fascinating glow emanating from her form as she returned his hits, her natural Yato prowess and affinity towards combat adding to her already impressive repertoire. With a start, he realized.

Kagura was absolutely deadly, more so than she ever was.

And yet, all the more beautiful.

Likewise, the Yato woman was intently observing Sougo, discreetly admiring his impeccable form, a subtle, sturdy foundation outlining his ostentatious approaches, one in which she immediately recognized was gained through only continuous exposure and experience, even for a considered prodigy such as him. _'Heeh, not bad. I think I might be falling for him a little. How annoying...' _Kagura mentally joked, soon realizing her mistake of ever thinking that in the first place. Fervently, she tried to rid herself of the immediate, strange flutter she felt in her stomach as the seemingly harmless thought popped up, trying to quickly discern the peculiar sensation as something completely different.

_'Huh... That was strange. It must be the natural thrill of fighting affecting me. Hm...' _Kagura mulled, soon dismissing the strange thought when Sougo directed a kick at her abdomen, the force of it snapping her out of her momentary distraction. Clicking her tongue, she used his momentum to retaliate back, their fight intensifying with each uproarious clash.

So focused into their fight, neither Kagura nor Sougo noticed the gradual waning of the civilians as slowly and steadily, the sun started its descent, a marmalade hue soon replacing the bright, awfully warm light of its earlier counterpart.

In fact, the two were so fixated to their fight that it wasn't until a particularly chilly zephyr cooled their cheeks that they truly registered how dark it had gotten. Feeling another breeze billowing their loose clothes and damp locks of hair, the sparring duo gestured for a mutual truce, exhaustion seeping into their lackadaisical movements when they had to practically drag their feet to a small patch of grass a short distance over.

With an exaggerated sigh, Kagura unceremoniously flopped onto her back, eyes squeezing shut as she furiously gulped for breath, not heeding the strange look Sougo gave her as he stared at her sprawled figure, back resting against a nearby tree and arms underneath the back of his head, flaxen strands stubbornly matted to his forehead.

"I... hah... haven't had such a... nice fight in a... hah... while," Kagura breathed out, undulating swirls of gratitude and satisfaction lining her half-lidded, cerulean orbs as she turned around to face him, the lazy tilt of her lips complementing such ardently alight eyes.

Glancing at her, Sougo immediately chastised himself for the mistake, a sudden irrational fear of getting lost in such an alluring sight overwhelming him as he abruptly swiveled his head away, unbeknownst to the slight frown marring Kagura's face afterward. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he nodded in acknowledgment before grunting out an agreement, surreptitiously peeking at the woman when a moment or two had passed.

"Of course, China. What did you expect? Hah, you're damn lucky I didn't have my _katana,_" Sougo playfully teased, unconsciously leaning a tad bit closer to Kagura, reveling in the way her eyes instantaneously gleamed, the thrill of a challenge returning to her eyes. Relishing in the cool air for a moment longer, the duo entered a calm state of silence, the serenity briefly nullifying their senses as they breathed in the tranquil, fresh air. Even Kagura seemed to have stopped coughing, the symptoms that she had ever been sick almost nonexistent by now. _'_

_ Granted, it wasn't the best idea to duke it out with him and risk an even worse injury,' _she mused, sheepishly smiling to herself at the thought.

The brief moment of peace finally came to an end when a rustling to Kagura's right averted her gaze. Glancing to where Sougo was, she couldn't restrain the slight disappointment in her eyes when he started to push himself off the ground, brushing his clothes in the process as he raised himself to his full height, directing his attention to her afterward.

"It's getting dark. Let's-"

"Kamui... used to fight with me too... when we were little..." Kagura tenderly started, immediately capturing Sougo's rapt attention as he snapped his head to look at her, taking in the suddenly distant look she had in her dazed eyes. Either from wanting to relish in the silent tranquility of the park a bit longer, or possibly a more indescribable, primal urge dictating Kagura, she didn't care, so long as she had the chance to quench the sudden thirst to vent out her emotions.

Sougo, instantaneously catching on to the fact that her saying this was an immensely large step on its own, immediately sat back down, inching just the slightest bit closer as he kept his gaze on her, intently listening as she started to retell her story.

In between Kagura's jumbled ramblings and sometimes incoherent stuttering, she drew to life an extremely vivid image of her younger years, as if she was, for the first time in her life, recalling every memory she had, both good and bad of her family, and releasing them all, each word uttered slowly yet noticeably lifting a weight off her burdened shoulders, little by little. Through her sudden tumult of emotions, Sougo realized with a start.

Kagura, by delving into the deepest, darkest recesses of her memories with a family of younger years, no longer alive, she was willingly reliving one of the most painful parts of her life.

And yet, by being exposed to what was surely a torment worse than any physical pain could inflict, she was exposing herself to the utmost relief with the belief of finally overcoming one of the things she ran away from.

Through the retelling of her younger memories, as well as the events leading up to their various deaths, painted Sougo an awfully detailed picture; one of strife, of a loneliness and grief like no other, and yet, past all of that, an innocent purity connecting their very essences together, alive or not. He learned of 'Mami', and 'Papi', and even 'Kamui-nii', Kagura's myriad of emotions revealing to him how much she absolutely _loved _them all; a cherished, strong love as equally passionate as his own love for his late sister.

Just the very thought of that brought a smile to Sougo's lips.

And as Kagura's tumult of words and emotions started coming to an end, a humble finale slowly playing itself out, he noticed the guilt and grief so strongly present in her eyes prior slowly and steadily start to fade, a spark of relief and satisfaction barely flickering into view.

Yet, instinctively, he knew where this one-sided conversation was leading to, and with a great reluctance, refrained himself from cringing when Kagura finally said it.

"I'm going to visit my home planet one last time. I want... to see my family."

As much as Sougo tried to deny it, he had undoubtedly gotten attached to Kagura during her stay, more so than he liked to admit. For more better than worse, he knew she needed the resolve and strength to overcome the very thing she promised she wouldn't run away from anymore; to once and for all face their deaths, and take the first step to actively moving on. Subconsciously, the events of what had transpired on that rainy night a couple of days ago flashed in his head, steeling his resolve.

Still, the budding attachment Sougo felt to Kagura lingered, and as he pondered on that, he noticed, out of the edge of his peripheral, her slight fidgeting at his prolonged silence.

Glancing back in front of him, the young man inhaled and exhaled, a gesture that seemed to suck the very essence out of him, his shoulders sagging immensely when he breathed out. On the contrary, however, his crimson orbs were alight with an understanding knowledge, softening ever so slightly as Kagura curiously peered up at him.

"Do whatever you wish. It's your life after all, China. And I said I would help you move on. Even I have to agree this is one of the only ways you can do so, so go ahead," Sougo reassured, a soft smile tilting his lips upward as he glanced at Kagura.

"Just... promise me you'll return," he softly requested, earning her attention as she stared at him in shock, for rarely did he ever sound so contrite and tender, his normally reticent behavior a stark contrast to the somewhat desperate tone he used.

"... H-Huh? A-Ah, of course. Why else would I say that I wanted to _visit_?" Smirking, Kagura tried to lighten the situation, momentarily startled at Sougo's suddenly diffident voice. Raising a brow when Sougo smiled softly in relief, a slight bout of suspicion welled inside her. "You've been acting strange lately. What happened to that Sadist within you?"

Poor Kagura was in no position to dodge the kick that came to her gut, completely exhausted and sprawled on the ground, limbs practically abandoned and limp.

"Gyaah!"

"Was that the Sadist you were talking about?"

Holding her stomach tenderly, Kagura shot him a venomous glare, malice written all over her pained features as she curled in on herself, the daunting image of a condescendingly smirking Sougo hovering over her smaller frame.

"You... gah... bastard..." She didn't, however, catch the slight look of irritation he involuntarily let slip. _'And here I was, actually trying to worry about her...'_

Sougo was just about to retort once more when an audaciously loud growl emitted from the woman beside him, or rather, her clutched stomach. Immediately, a sheepish expression overcame her previous look of contempt as she stared at him expectantly, cerulean orbs widened in slight desperation and pleading.

"Oi... Sadist..."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, the man heaved himself up, already starting to walk in the direction of the nearest food vendor open at the ungodly hour at night.

"Guh... Don't fall asleep on me then, China."

* * *

Of course, when Sougo uttered his last parting words with Kagura before getting the food she requested, he had fully expected her to be awake, hoping the thought of food alone could sustain her attention long enough for him to return.

And of course, as always, he was dead wrong.

After having slaved off his already exhausted ass for the brazen woman and walking halfway across town for a measly box of leftover _dango _(mind him, it was quite late and he hadn't expected the fight to be so prolonged, hence having no need to bring too much money), the tired man had returned back to the sight of a peacefully slumbering Kagura, clothes rumpled and hair disheveled as she snored softly.

When he approached her, a downright frigid burst of wind suddenly blew, making her involuntarily shiver as she unconsciously curled up into herself even more. Immediately noticing this, Sougo hurried over to her side, placing the box of _dango _next to her head and gathering her surprisingly light body into his own, gently wrapping her absolutely freezing arms around his shoulders and heaving herself onto his back.

Releasing yet another sigh of exasperation, Sougo glanced over his shoulder before reaching toward the food, a difficult feat in itself, seeing as his arms were preoccupied with stabilizing her. Continuing onwards, he started his trek back, the twinkling stars in the dark expanse of night the only source of light guiding him home.

"What a troublesome woman..."

Yet, despite complaining, Sougo couldn't stop the tender smile from blooming on his dirtied features, normally sharp crimson orbs softening as he felt her stir slightly in her sleep, feeling the heat of Kagura's body resting against him already warming his back.

"Hah... But I wouldn't have it any other way," he chuckled to himself, sparing one last glimpse behind him.

"Good night, Kagura."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took me a little bit longer than usual! This week is already quite hectic for me, so I had to prolong updating this chapter. The next few weeks might also be pretty busy for me, so I might update a little bit slower than usual.**

**Anywhoozums, hope all of you enjoyed! Thank you all for your kind reviews! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

A/N: Finally, the last chapter! Phew, I apologize if it took too long. Thank you all of you wonderful, beautiful people who stayed with me until the very end of this story! If there's anything confusing, feel free to PM me and I'll definitely reply. So, without further ado, I present to you the very last installment! Please enjoy!

* * *

Binds

Chapter 8

* * *

"Are you sure you brought everything, China?"

"I didn't have much to begin with." Releasing an irritated groan, Kagura stifled a yawn as she watched none other than _the _Okita Sougo, Prince of Sadists and one and only rival, fuss over her, not unlike a mother would do to her child. Glancing to the side, she locked her gaze on a cluster of stars past the terminal's wide windows, a fragmented, distorted reflection of her own tired face lingering in her peripheral.

"Oi, China?" Swiveling herself around, Kagura came face to face with Sougo once more, the slightly impatient expression he donned doing a poor job of concealing his anxiety as he rechecked the contents of her fairly small knapsack, gently tugging her along the extensive hallway, a flurry of both humans and Amanto alike whizzing past them to their various destinations. Still, the warmth of Sougo's hand on her wrist was the most prominent sensation she felt, even as she was pushing past the shoulders of people she hardly knew.

"Are you sure you have everything? Doesn't it seem kind of light? Oi, answer me, China," Sougo demanded, glancing over his shoulder in the process.

"Ngh... Yeah, whatever..." Drowsily, Kagura rubbed her eyes in a half-assed attempt to adjust to the bright lighting, her brain still unused to functioning at such an ungodly hour.

Normally, she would have absolutely loved watching Sougo, seeing as the mere aspect of a man such as him actually fretting over something, very much like a mother hen, was enough to entertain her for quite a while. Unfortunately, she was utterly exhausted, having been woken up in the dead of the night, right before her long-awaited flight back to her home planet.

As someone who absolutely adored sleep just as much as food, Kagura was most certainly not the happiest person in the world the moment she discovered that the only available flight back to her birth place was scheduled to take off at such a late hour at night. Luckily, had not for a certain flaxen-haired partner of her's, she would have surely been late.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. Knowing you like I do, it's possible to pull it off even when you're walking, huh?" Glancing disapprovingly at Kagura, Sougo slowed his pace just a tad bit, briskly walking side by side with her when he finally caught sight of his living partner's designated location, the grip on her wrist tightening ever so slightly in his haste.

"We're here. Pay attention, China."

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah... Thanks..." Reluctantly, Sougo released his grasp on Kagura, her drowsiness evident in the way her half-lidded eyes occasionally drooped and the slumping of her smooth shoulders. Looking around the spacious area, he nonchalantly noted the lack of people, save for a nearby usher. _'This is China's home planet, after all...'_

A rustling to Sougo's left caught his attention, the man observing as Kagura sluggishly gathered her belongings, an edge of trepidation underlying her relaxed composure. "What's with this depressing atmosphere, China? Are you finally regretting your words?" Startling her, he butted in, watching with a discreet satisfaction, yet also with a knowing despondency, as she immediately shook her head in defiance, all whilst still trying to resist the urge to just take her back and leave the damn place once and for all.

_'Gah, what the hell am I thinking now? It's too late for that. And besides, China needs this,' _Sougo convinced himself, ridding his addled mind of such unnecessary thoughts.

"Then hurry up," he chastised as he pushed Kagura along, inwardly cherishing every moan and groan of complaint she uttered, knowing it would be one of the last things he would ever hear from her in a while.

"The road to recovery is a long and hard one, after all," Sougo muttered, earning a questioning glance from the vermilion haired woman he was forcing along.

"Since when did you get all sappy and wise?" Teasingly, Kagura joked, directing a playful smirk in his direction, the small tilt of her lips unknowingly causing a slight, barely recognizable hesitation within the man.

"Knowing you like I do, Sadist, I bet you're just jumping for joy at my departure," she continued, unbeknownst to the small frown Sougo shot her way. After approaching the usher, who had gladly received Kagura's flight ticket with the faintest of smiles, the Yato turned to face him once more, a thoughtful expression on her smooth features and her cerulean orbs glittering with unrestrained gratitude.

"Either way..."

"What are you sayi-"

_ "Thank you."_

Sougo swore his heart skipped a beat when Kagura suddenly flashed him a stunning, absolutely angelic smile, one of the biggest he's ever seen on her. Radiating feminine grace and a pulchritudinous countenance he would never, ever be able to get used to, the flaxen haired man could only stare, utterly besotted, as she tightly clasped his larger hands in her own slender ones, holding their intertwined fingers close to her chest, half-lidded orbs gazing up at him with a relief and indebtedness comparable to no other.

"H-Huh? What are you-?"

"Does that make us even, now?" Chuckling a bit, Kagura's voice came out in smooth, undulating chimes, a playful twinkle in her cerulean depths as she squeezed their conjoined hands gently, a profound, oddly intangible gratitude alight in her gleaming, luminescent cerulean pools.

_'This woman will surely be the bane of me someday.' _

Sougo resisted the urge to yank his exceedingly warm hands away from her in embarrassment as he abashedly stared at their laced fingers, mentally cursing the fact that Kagura looked utterly _adorable _before him, and without even an inkling as to how much her uncharacteristically fond behavior was affecting him tremendously, more so than he dared to admit.

_'Always with this woman...'_

Blinking out of his momentary daze, Sougo focused his attention back onto Kagura, who was in the midst of releasing his larger hands, curiosity flickering on her smooth features at his lack of response. He couldn't help the sudden constricting bout of panic he felt, however, when she turned around to face the entryway, an image of her deceivingly dainty back suddenly the very last thing he would see of her for a while.

"Well then, bye Sou-!"

Before Kagura could finish her sentence, a warm pair of soft lips suddenly covered her own agape ones, penetrating crimson orbs obscuring her vision and effectively halting all train of thought.

_'W-Wha...'_

Whimpering in shock, the vermilion haired beauty could only stand there, completely dazed, as Sougo's lips brushed with her own supple ones, soon eliciting a gasp from her when he courageously pushed his tongue into her cavernous mouth, immediately reveling in her sweet, distinct taste as he prodded and explored.

"Ngh... What are you-!" As Kagura's futile struggle to question him went ignored, she tried to jerk away, but to no avail. Her seemingly inhuman strength had abandoned her at the moment, and Sougo, being the complete sadist that he undoubtedly was, used it to his advantage, tightly gripping her shoulders and the base of her head to still her movement and lock her in place. Tongues ultimately clashing in the end, the two of them battled it out, her more involuntarily than him. Holding in a small groan, she tried her damn hardest to resist, yet to no avail.

Not long after, however, much to Kagura's chagrin, a furious heat pooled in the pits of her stomach, licking their way up and spreading all the way to her chest, where the startling sensation accompanied the erratic beat of her heart, simultaneously playing an irregular, yet symphonic harmony.

Before Kagura had a chance to question her own traitorous behaviors, she found herself fervently reciprocating, much to both Sougo's and her's disbelief. As if primal instinct had completely dominated her, a primitive desire to reply back just as wholeheartedly griped at her, controlling her actions in her stead.

Not that she minded.

_ 'At least, not right now,' _an isolated, lonely voice reminded, pushed back into the far recesses of the woman's consciousness. Soon, the insatiable heat spilled to her head, momentarily clouding her surroundings, all except for a certain flaxen-haired sadist, a dash of trenchant crimson ingrained within a pool of hazy, intermingling blurs.

All too soon, that fragile, almost nonexistent sensation Kagura felt, and most likely Sougo as well, came to an abrupt end when he broke away, heavily gasping for much needed air. Likewise, she was also panting, trying to catch her breath as a sudden realization of what exactly had just transpired between them finally registering.

To say Kagura was startled was beyond an understatement.

"E-Eh?! W-W-What the hell, S-Sadist?!"

Stumbling back a bit, the Yato woman held her arms in front of her protectively, a flabbergasted expression on her normally passive features as her eyes widened immensely, cerulean depths instantaneously swirling with unfiltered, utterly lost confusion and uncertainty.

As sanity seemed to quickly return, so did her ration, and begrudgingly, Sougo had to admit that even he felt the slightest hurt at the way she immediately guarded herself again, warning flashing in her expressive orbs as she slowly distanced herself.

Nevertheless, Sougo had steeled his resolve the moment they had left for the terminal, and with a tender bounce in his step, carefully walked up to her, arms at his side and expression exposed, showing no ulterior motive nor ill intent. His gaze, however, was unwavering as he closed in on her, countenance a mix between resolve and an eerily uncharacteristic determination.

"Oi, Sadi- Er, Sougo? What's-"

Still, Sougo had yet to falter, obstinately refusing to speak as he shortened the already small distance in between them, hands reaching forward to gently grab Kagura's shoulders once more, discreetly tightening his grip ever the slightest when she showed no signs of resisting; merely standing there curiously.

"Sou... go? Why-"

_"I love you, Kagura."_

It was as if time itself seemed to halt, Kagura's entire surroundings melting away into white static as a mere four words completely rooted her to her spot. Eyes as large as saucers, she had half a mind to question the man before her, the other half still yet to comprehend the full meaning of the words he had just uttered.

Before she had the inkling to do so, however, a warm sensation overcame her entirety as sandy brown strands suddenly filled her vision, blurred due to such close proximity, yet lightly tickling her cheeks as the realization dawned on her that Sougo had, much to her befuddlement, embraced her, sturdy arms cradling the small of her back and the base of her neck.

"W-What are you do-!"

"I love you."

"I love you."

"_I love you."_

Akin to a mantra, Sougo held her tight, his breathy whisper increasing in intensity, to the point where just uttering those three words seemed to send him precariously balancing on the brink of sanity. Yet, at the same time, Kagura couldn't deny that even she heard the utmost relief in his tone as he reaffirmed those three measly words that meant the world to him, over and over again.

"S-Since when...?"

Despite having constantly boasted of her pulchritudinous femininity many a times, Kagura was indeed utterly stupefied, at a loss of what to do. Seeing as she had the naivety rivaling a child's and with absolutely no experience in the romance domain prior to Sougo's abrupt confession (or so she would like to admit), Kagura could only stand in shock, unsure of how to reply, and definitely not capable at the moment of being able to discern the sudden spike in her heart nor the lurch of a strangely elated sensation aflame in her belly.

"I don't know..." Sougo quietly mumbled, more to himself than to her. Uttering another soft confession, he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, his burning breath making her involuntarily shiver as she hesitantly directed her gaze to the man's resting head, flaxen strands obscuring his face.

With a start, Kagura realized.

Sougo was doing this more for himself than for her.

Past the initial confusion and trepidation, she instinctively knew that any answer from her, either good or bad, would be completely unnecessary. Even she could tell that a surprisingly heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders the moment he voiced his love for her, despite his conflicted tone having indicated how painstakingly long it had taken him to reach the conclusion. Just this once, Sougo was only thinking about himself.

And Kagura was absolutely fine with that.

Having known the immense relief of merely voicing out one's thoughts, she complied to his silent request to just listen, subconsciously ingraining the image of a vulnerable Sougo in her mind, relishing in the contented emotions she was suddenly barraged with as he willingly let her comfort him. Soon enough, a silence quickly overcame the both of them.

As time slowly crept by, however, Kagura felt his grasp on her gradually loosen, and soon enough, she was face to face with Sougo's bright crimson orbs once more, the half-lidded depths shining with a gratitude and relief unlike any other, and one she would undoubtedly be able to recognize every time.

"Well... See ya then, Sadist," she awkwardly mumbled, unsure of how to reply once she had regained her embarrassment, having been too enraptured by Sougo's own emotions prior to their separation.

Blinking, Kagura was suddenly facing the corridor leading to the takeoff area, the eerily narrow hallway a stark contrast to the warmth of Sougo's firm touch on her shoulders as he gently pushed her forward.

"And just so you know," he started, a playful lilt seeping into his voice. "That 'thank you' just then would in no way suffice, so we are, in fact, not even. You still owe me a debt, China," he teased, his naturally sadistic inner taking control as images of their past conversation briefly flashed in her head.

"Gah, what was that?!" Stifling his chuckle, Sougo relinquished his hold on Kagura as he nudged her down the unwinding corridor, tenderly giving her a last squeeze before seeing her off, a silent farewell on the tip of both of their tongues.

With a small wave, she glanced at him one last time before turning around, her soft footfalls resonating through the empty corridor as he meekly observed her, watching as her lithe figure became nothing more than a wisp of a silhouette, shadows melding together to hide the fact that she was ever there in the first place.

Ten minutes later, and Kagura was boarding the space ship destined to land on the decrepit place that was her birth planet.

A week later, and she would arrive.

Three months in, Sougo would start to worry.

Half a year later, and she still had yet to return.

* * *

_Glancing around the decrepit, abandoned surroundings, Kagura arduously made her way up to the very peak of the hill, sullenly taking note of the overgrown foliage creeping into her way, various weeds and vines coiling around hollow, disembodied pieces of debris and wood akin to desperate, raging vipers._

_ Still, the woman trekked onward, only the occasional raucous thunder and the boorish, deadening drone of the continuous rain accompanied her lonely ascension to the top, blending and melding together to create a hazed cacophony of eerie silence, yet dull life at the same time. Holding back a fleeting smile, she gently lifted a slender finger, delicately dragging it against the green and brown hues of the draping greenery, an enchanted twinkle in her knowing, cerulean eyes. _

_ Mindless of the cold seeping into her already drenched skin nor the pouring rain, clothes now translucent and hanging redundantly off her lithe figure, Kagura leaned forward at the sight of a clearing, eyes widening impeccably as she quickened her pace, hastily jogging up to reach it._

_ Before she had even realized it, her breathing had gotten labored, rushed puffs of air matching the erratic melody of her equally frantic, beating heart, palms clammy with sweat and anticipation, intermingling with the dreary drops of rain around her. _

_ Frantically pushing her way to the very top, the Yato finally cleared the thick, overgrown foliage, a shaft of gray, luminescent light suddenly overwhelming her senses as she stepped forward, an airy zephyr rushing forth as her wet, vermilion locks billowed vivaciously in the wind. Taking in the view of the small, sloped expanse of cracked, vermin-infested ground beneath her, overshadowing the opaquely bleak desecration and abandonment below, Kagura slowly closed her eyes and inhaled, relishing in the musky scent. The mere action of breathing in immediately calmed her frazzled nerves, her dainty shoulders sagging not a moment later._

_ Opening her strikingly cerulean orbs once more, she came across the sight of what she had been fervently expecting her entire journey there; the sole reason as to why she had even dared to step foot on the dismal planet-_

_ Three lonely, crippled markers, isolated from the rest of the world._

_ 'Hah, as if this entire planet wasn't separated from the rest of the world already,' Kagura sardonically mused, a melancholic gleam in her half-lidded eyes, weariness, yet relief sparkling in their cerulean depths. Heaving a sigh larger than her, she took drained, hesitant steps forward, a small, tender tilt of her lips reflecting in the iridescent light of the puddles scattered along the rough, worn ground. _

_ "I'm back."_

* * *

"Oi, Sougo! To your left!"

A deathly sharp, glinting metal blade, the very manifestation of death itself, sliced through the thin air, penetrating the wall where Sougo's head was previously located, the entirety of the _katana's _hiltsheathed within the cold, hard stone. Slightly staggering to the side, Sougo quickly evaded the gleaming steel, regaining his balance and crouching low as he prepared to charge forward. Moving with what could only be described as pure, primal instinct, he leaped up, not unlike a predator dealing its final blow.

Within milliseconds, the last of the enemy was sprawled in a pool of blood, the crimson liquid staining the cracked asphalt, the grim sight instilling a sullen, resigned triumph within the immaculately uniformed men present, their Shinsengumi jackets billowing in the despondent breeze.

"Sougo! What was that?!" Glancing to his left, Sougo immediately blanched at the sight of his superior, a frown etched on the man's perpetually irritated face as he took another inhale of the cancerous nicotine stick he was so fond of.

"Huh? Oh... Hijikata-san... What are you talking about?" Leaning on one side, he stared at Hijikata apathetically, belying the slight confusion he felt at the man's frustrated expression, even more so than usual. _'What's wrong with that bastard? All those cigarettes must finally be short-circuiting his already small brain.'_

"What else do you think I'm talking about?! If it weren't for your skills, you would have been dead, Sougo! Ever since that Kagura girl left some months ago, you've been out of it," Sougo's superior exasperatedly drawled out, immediately noting the way his subordinate stiffened at the mention of a particular vermilion haired Yato.

"Heeh, Hijikata-san. How brave of you, uttering her name so casually, even though you're lower than a pig," Sougo unrelentingly taunted in return, poorly trying to belie the conflicted emotions he undoubtedly felt when _she _was concerned. Hijikata, sensing that even just the thought of the woman was taboo in itself, quickly averted his gaze as he cleared his throat in a poor attempt to alleviate the sudden tension in the air.

"Tch. Damn brat. Next time you try to pull that stunt off, it'll be more than just a close call, Sougo," he sternly warned, exhaling a puff of smoke from his mouth as he warned the younger officer, not a vestige of lightheartedness present in his tone. Unfortunately, Sougo, who had been pointedly staring at him a moment prior, had already turned away, a dazed, faraway glance in his crimson specks.

"Oi, Sougo! Listen up, ungrateful-"

"Six months."

"H-Huh? Six... months... ?"

"_She _left six months ago. I haven't heard from her since," he suddenly choked out, a broken waver within a sea of calm aloofness. "Hijikata-san, don't you think that's way too long?" Drawling out what Hijikata wanted to believe was a rhetorical question, he saw Sougo's composure crack just the slightest, concern briefly etched all over his features, however ephemeral the moment was.

Biting back a sigh, Hijikata frowned a bit at his sudden question, hesitancy scrawled on his usually apathetic countenance. "Ah... Well... She said she would come back, right?" At his subordinate's immediate nod, the older man released a small exhale, cigarette lay forgotten in his hand.

"Then she will. That China woman doesn't seem like the type to break promises. Surely, you know her better than I do, Sougo," Hijikata nonchalantly stated, meekly observing as shock registered on his features, melting into realization soon after as relief flickered briefly within his widened orbs for a fleeting moment.

Sougo, not one to be known for his vulnerability nor his willingness to publicly display his emotions, quickly opted to turn on his heel, expression as unfathomable as the picturesque view of his guarded, sturdy back, as black and reticent as the pitch dark night.

Hijikata, however, was rarely to be ever fooled by such a poor attempt of the officer trying desperately to hide his emotions.

Having prided himself in being quite a perceptive man, moreover whilst dealing with his younger subordinates, the current Commander of the Shinsengumi gave Sougo a final scrutinizing gaze before excusing himself, a knowing alight in his onyx pools.

"Well then, make sure you clean up here," Hijikata casually uttered, gesturing to the fallen bodies precariously sprawled about the earlier battle ground. "I'll bring some aid." Returning back to his position, he glanced over his shoulder, dully noting the slight slump in his younger member's shoulders before redirecting his attention back ahead of him, the heavy reverberations of his footsteps the only sound within the vicinity.

"See-"

"Hijikata-san." Firmly, Sougo addressed him once more, making the aforementioned man halt in his steps, curiosity slightly welling up inside the older officer.

"Hah? What is it, Sougo?"

"..."

"..."

"... Thanks."

Blinking startlingly, Hijikata let the words Sougo had just resolutely stated sink in, trying in vain to resist the slight tug at his mouth as he listened to the flaxen haired man's awkward rustling shortly after, already imagining him fidgeting in his spot. _'Can't really blame him,' _he absentmindedly mused inwardly.

"Ah. No problem," Hijikata nonchalantly dismissed, a low chuckle contained in him, lest Sougo would take offense in that. Resuming his brisk walk, he waved back at Sougo once, never looking back in the process.

_'Hah, brats these days. I can't tell if he hates me or not,' _Hijikata mentally complained, not needing to see Sougo's face to discern the distant, almost wistful expression he was undoubtedly donning, an inkling of whatever he could be thinking about immediately dawning on Hijikata.

_'Oi, oi, China woman. Hurry up and return now. Sougo's been here, waiting for you all this time.'_

* * *

"Gyuuh... If I had known housekeeping would be this much work, I'd never would have done it in the first place..." Grumbling yet another complaint, Kagura dusted off the remaining surface, a bead of sweat lazily dripping down the side of her head. Glancing around the run-down, decrepit place she called home, the Yato noted the vast piles of random debris, splintered wood, and the occasional rat scurrying around, all of which had been due to a decade's worth of neglect.

Kagura released a heavy sigh bigger than herself, unceremoniously hunkering onto the floor in the process, a dismal expression on her normally bright features. Lazily glancing to the grimy window to her left, she involuntarily winced as another rumble of thunder etched itself across the expanse of the gloomy sky, an endless drone of rain sounding in the distance.

Mindlessly, Kagura fingered a nearby piece of rubble, twirling it around her slender appendages as flopped herself unto the cold ground, not heeding in the slightest at the fact that her clothes were undoubtedly going to be dirtied.

"This is taking longer than I expected..."

After Kagura's fated meeting with her deceased family months prior, she had taken to exploring the practically abandoned planet in which she temporarily resided as a means to be able to fully dwell in her thoughts, her mindset completely focused on moving on toward the future she had desired so long ago, where she was able to genuinely smile, from the very depths of her heart.

Even if it meant digging up and embracing the downright painful memories.

By what Kagura had considered to be a miracle, her fuzzy, distorted amalgamation of memories and useless directions had come in handy. By a stroke of luck, fate had led her to the dilapidated building that was her home after wandering around for a week, the dirtied scent of age and neglect swirling in plumes as she hesitantly entered, a barrage of oncoming childhood memories smacking her right in the face the moment she stepped in.

Despite the house looking older than herself, what with the dozens of cobwebs lining the place in parallels, carrying with them the abundant mountain of dust and grime, Kagura unmistakably recognized the various paraphernalia that once decorated her humble abode, their broken features quite distinguishing in her astute eyes- from the cracked picture frames, their contents too mangled and crinkled to fully make out, to the low table in the eating area, marked by familiar scrapes and scratches Kagura barely remembered making, even to the various furniture dotting her old room, worn and damaged.

Deeming her old home as the perfect grounds for recovery, Kagura had firmly resolved herself. Diligently, she had immediately set to work repairing her entire home, restoring what she could with her limited abilities to the house's former, humble glory.

Six months later, and she had yet to finish, unfortunately; her less than savvy domestic skills having finally been the bane of her. Due to the fact that her home's roof and walls were nearly decimated, unable to support itself further, Kagura had to start from practically scratch, leaving her battle efficient hands with housework she was unaccustomed to, having forgotten mostly everything household related during her time as a Yorozuya member.

"Now that I think about it, this is one of the only times I've ever had a break whereas I didn't need to pee, eat, or sleep," she randomly mused, snapping out of her reverie as she hummed a tune to match the dull _pitter-patter _of the dreary rain.

Staring at the repaired ceiling, save for a couple of leaks near the corner, the vermilion haired Yato settled for an exasperated sigh, half-lidded eyes fully closing as she embraced the familiar, albeit lonely cold seeping in, a musky scent overwhelming her acute senses.

Traipsing between the realms of consciousness and dreamy slumber, nonsensically random images suddenly flooded Kagura's weary mind, the series of memories assaulting her meditative trance in no sequential form. Their hazed edges danced whimsically in the back of her eyelids before blinking into disappearance, taking along with them the shredded sense of time with them.

One particular image obstinately remained, however, refusing to diminish with the rest of its counterparts as it flickered into view, adamant on staying.

Past the dark, seeping cold, endless rain, and lost childhood memories, there was, undeniably, a warmth like no other- a musky scented, _bright _warmth as intense and firm as the pair of arms and sturdy chest it belonged to

_'The... Sadist?' _

Dazedly, the memories came spiraling back, a crescendo of images consolidating in Kagura's dark conscious, all of a peculiar flaxen haired sadist, calling her name.

Over, and over again.

_"Oi, Kagura."_

_ "Kagura, look at me."_

_ "I love you, Kagura."_

All too suddenly, the vermilion haired woman found it difficult to breathe.

Snapping her cerulean orbs wide open, Kagura reeled in shock as she registered the events of months prior, the full brunt of their last meeting hitting her directly as an overwhelming heat spread within her, just the thought of their abrupt kiss enough for the sudden warmth to spread to the very tips of her toes.

_'W-What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Utterly confused, Kagura could only wallow in her irritatingly perplex bout of emotions. _'And for the Sadist, no less.'_

However, despite her numerous attempts to calm her raging heartbeat, too erratic to be considered normal, or to halt the heat pooling in the pits of her stomach, all attempts were futile. That irrationally burning heat insisted on staying as it clutched onto Kagura in a vice-like grip, memories of Sougo's and her's shared kiss replaying without her volition, only proving to add fuel to the fire.

And as much as she absolutely despised the sudden torment just the mere thought of Sougo brought on, one fact stood out more than the rest; a sense of clarity within her murky, befuddled mind that had long since exceeded logical explanations-

she craved more for his touch.

As simple as the desire was, the moment the mere musing danced across her conscious being, a pure, untainted sense of lucidity washed over her, the very epitome of enlightened awareness reflecting in her glossed, cerulean pools. As if a black, hazy miasma had just cleared, a prominent fact that she hadn't seen prior emerged, bringing with it the entirety of the unexplainable sensations she had been feeling as of late whenever a certain flaxen haired man was regarded.

Kagura yearned for Sougo, in all of his entirety.

Be it his flaws or his good points, she was willing to embrace all of that, for the sake of knowing, learning, _joining _in tandem with him. Hell, what with their cohabitation, that wasn't a far ways off.

At the correlation of her abrupt reverie, Kagura realized with another start as a fleeting sensation momentarily overcame her, its normally foreign reach enveloping her whole in a tight embrace, a distilled sense of cognizance overwhelming her as a lone, startling fact dawned on her.

She, Kagura, was in love with Okita Sougo.

What came out so simply immediately tipped her entire world into chaos, the thin line between rational and irrational fraying at the edges as all of a sudden, she found herself precariously lurching in between. The unnerving revelation had twisted her innards tightly.

"I'm... in love... ? With the Sadist...?" Reiterating it, Kagura couldn't deny the _pleasant _tinge she felt in the recesses of her stomach, pooling and igniting a lingering flame as the meaning of those words struck a rather harmonious chord within her.

"I'm in love... with Sougo..."

As Kagura reaffirmed it, over and over again, the budding heat she felt soon morphed into an inextinguishable fire, furious flames spreading throughout her entire body as suddenly, this decimated, abandoned planet which she had long ago stopped calling "home" felt increasingly small. Bolting upright, she released a lengthy breath in a futile attempt to control her rapidly beating heart, but to no avail.

Vivid images of Sougo kept flooding her mind, their very presence permeating the better part of her consciousness. Grasping her head in one final attempt to restrain the memories, all of him donning that ridiculously besotting countenance of his, she let out a guttural groan of defeat.

In the process of it all, she had to wonder where her sanity had disappeared to. Lost in the deep, dark, confusing chasm that threatened to rip itself apart, the fond promises of both her past and present sounded quite alluring at the moment.

"I want to see him."

A firm declaration, holding the same unwavering finality as that of Kagura's earlier revelation regarding her love for the flaxen haired man. And yet, as if an equally unyielding force pulled her back; tied her to the reality she was currently living in, she ultimately realized that the moment they reunited would feel all the more satisfying knowing that she had fulfilled the very thing she promised to do by coming to her remote birth planet.

For the sake of herself, and her future.

With a resolved determination alight in her burning irises, Kagura stood up and stretched, grabbing a nearby broom in the process as she twirled around to take in the amount of work she had to finish. A smile as genuine as the chiming laughter of her childhood scrawled across her face, she set to work, humming a tune to match the gentle drone of the surrounding rain.

And somewhere along the lines, she thought to herself. Maybe, just maybe, the void that had carved such an empty hole in her was slowly, yet surely filling up once more.

* * *

Standing in front of the finished house, home to a warmth akin to no other, Kagura felt a spike of pride jolt within her, felt as if the dedication she had poured into her work had finally paid off. Which, it did. Tremendously.

With a renewed breath, she sighed in satisfaction, despite the countless drops of rain that matted her hair to her forehead and back, or the numerous cuts and blisters that lined her aching hands. As if in contemplation, her half-lidded cerulean orbs darkened a hue, wistful expression morphing her features into one of years older, years more mature.

Kagura, who had stayed trapped in her memories, in her past, was finally letting them go.

Taking uncharacteristically hesitant steps, she approached the lopsided door of aged wood and crumbling stone, of which that same door she had put all her effort into repairing.

Pressing chapped, moist lips dampened from the rain against the rickety old thing, she closed her eyes in a last blessing, bestowing upon the humble abode all that of which her childhood lain- memories upon memories of a past full of large appetites, of dancing together in the rain, of sharing timeless stories beneath a worn blanket frayed at the edges.

_"Goodbye."_

Wishing a last farewell, a smile blossomed over Kagura's face, untainted; the manifestation of purity and goodwill in all its vigor.

She had just given up a heavy chunk of her past, a past that haunted her only due to the fact that she had let it to.

And shockingly, she had never ever before felt truly elated in her entire life prior to this moment; to this single ephemeral, intangible fragment in time.

The vermilion haired woman knocked her forehead lightly against the door, mindful of the unwanted splinters as she carefully opened her eyelids, bright orbs flashing in unrestrained awe as she reveled in the sense of an overwhelming fulfillment. A heat spread to the very roots of her hair, despite the biting cold the rain brought upon her.

Releasing herself from the gentle clutches of her childhood home, Kagura abruptly turned on her heels. Only a single goal remained, that of which she needed to fulfill in order to truly free herself from the once daunting place she thought her birth planet was.

Hurrying through the muddy ground with nothing but her black boots, she couldn't help but chuckle; an airy, quite genuine, quite _carefree_ chiming of her voice as she skipped to an invisible beat.

Never before had the possibility to start anew ever been so close within Kagura's grasp before.

But one thing she knew, without a doubt.

She was sure as hell going to cling onto it.

Destination in sight, the woman started her straggling journey up, the ascension bringing her one step closer to feeling as if she was truly airborne. Before long, the view cleared, and Kagura found herself face to face with something she no longer found terrifying-

Three lonely markers, isolated from the rest of the world.

As Kagura approached the crumpling heaps of dirt and rock worn down by the inevitably harsh forces of mother nature, a sensation of release overcame her. Igniting within every pore a flame of enlightenment, she bent down, no regrets in her actions.

Carefully, cautiously, she brought her arms around the symbols of which her past signified, forehead and lips pressed lightly on the middlemost one, repeating her actions from moments prior.

"Mami... Papi... Kamui... I'll entrust this house, these memories, my _love _to you. Please cherish them, for all of eternity."

Of a fireside warmth, comfort, and perpetual love lasting for all of time, three silhouettes, merely shadows of a past long ago sat lingering, contentedly observing as a lone, vermilion haired woman walked away. Her once hunched back and sagging shoulders were now firm and sturdy as she carried with her a renewed sense of accomplishment.

Never once looking back.

* * *

"Kuh... Last time I _ever_ agree to working overtime..." In a pooling mess of sweat-stained clothes and exhaustion, Sougo hunkered down onto the _tatami, _massaging kinks out of his stiff shoulders. A lengthy sigh, filled to the brim with a nostalgic weariness, that of which could only belong to a troubled man.

Instinctively, he knew the reason why.

Hell, even his fellow officers could so much as guess right off the bat the reason as to his recently troubling behavior.

He knew, and yet he still didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell is wrong with me... Fretting over _her _like this..."

In a sudden fit, he flopped onto his backside, all groans and complaints. Eyes shielded by the back of his hand, Sougo released a guttural moan of exasperation. Involuntary glimpses of vermilion and an unbelievably smooth, all the more alluring touch beckoned to him, flooding the remnants of his already questionable sanity.

Somewhere in the back of Sougo's mind, his concern for Kagura's well-being was battling with his knowledge that she would return with the utmost certainty, both sides duking it out in what was sure to become a catalyst for his future inner turmoil. "_Keh_," he scoffed, partially blaming himself, partially blaming a certain vermilion haired woman, still unable to halt the sudden assault of permeating memories of her utterly distracting self.

"Why the hell did I have to fall for such a troublesome woman..." Sougo outwardly seethed, vivid images of their last conversation before Kagura left still rewinding in his head, showing absolutely no signs of stopping.

"That brain dead, socially retarded, brash failure of a woman; China!"

"Oh? It didn't seem that way when you kissed me."

"..."

"..."

Wait a second.

Wait one _damn _second.

_Huh?_

With a startling clarity not befitting of his inner turmoil, Sougo realized.

He knew that voice.

Knew _exactly _who it belonged to.

Daring to remove his hand and look, never before had Sougo felt such shock before in his entire life; never before had he experienced such an intense surge of emotions rushing at him the entirety of the past _decade, _prior to this single moment.

"K-Kagura...?"

A pair of widened crimson eyes met with equally bright cerulean ones.

A spark that electrified their entire beings, sinking into their very bones.

An undeniable heat spreading into their every pore as warm, soft lips descended upon chapped, agape ones.

Blinking in stunned silence, Sougo barely registered the fact that Kagura had _willingly _kissed him, an unbearably scorching heat licking up his spine in response to her unprecedented action fogging up his already incomprehensible thoughts.

_'W-What? She's... kissing me?' _

Unfortunately, not long after, the telltale signs of release became evident as she slowly slid away, the immediate lack of warmth eliciting a flickering disappointment within him as she let go. It wasn't until after she released herself, that, much to his chagrin, the full impact of her kiss finally hit him.

"Oi. Does that mean...?" Quelling the sudden burst of hope swelling in his chest, he awaited in stunned silence, bated breath a stark contrast to his rapidly beating heart.

"Ah. Surely, I've repaid my debt by now?" Teasing orbs glanced down toward flabbergasted ones, an elated, utterly genuine tilt of Kagura's lips revealing to him the full, untainted extent of her feelings.

Before she knew it, her back met with the firm ground, a hollow thud the only indication of their sudden change in positions. Opening her eyes from when she instinctively shut them, the woman couldn't help her reflexive shudder as she stared right into Sougo's dangerously gleaming pools of impassioned crimson.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? If that was a joke, it sure as hell wasn't funny, China. You leave for almost a year, and then a simple kiss is all you repay me back with?" Despite the light meaning of his words, Sougo's tone had taken on a wanting edge to it, fluctuating and wavering ever so slightly as he finally released the imaginary ties that held his self-control together.

A feral growl, followed by a ravenous kiss that knocked the breath out of Kagura, leaving her depraved and craving for more.

The dipping of his tongue into her cavernous mouth sent spine-tingling shivers within her, licking and exploring every inch of her incredibly addicting taste, her soft mewls and whimpers igniting a fierce flame within the depths of his stomach. Soon enough, however, their bodies' natural need for air interfered, sending a jolt of discontentment spiraling within the two. Reluctantly, they released each other, each respective side left heavily panting for breath.

"Not yet."

Sougo's firm voice, resonating through the air, the man merely observing the writhing woman beneath him as confusion overrode her hazed disorientation.

"Not... yet?"

"Not yet. If you think that was enough to repay your debt to _me, _of all people, you're poorly mistaken." At Kagura's audible gulp, he chuckled a bit; an indubitably bona fide lilt of his voice as he stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. "How ironic, _Kagura. _Finally freeing yourself from your ties, only to be bound again by me," he slightly joked, breath hitching as he leaned forward to capture her lips once more.

And in between the hungry, passionate kisses, alternating into gentle caresses and sweet whispers, there, was, undeniably, a warmth like no other.

One that would last for all of eternity.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"I'm home."_

_ "Welcome back."_


End file.
